


A Hero's Welcome

by Domme_sama



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Exchange, Stripping, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domme_sama/pseuds/Domme_sama
Summary: After sticking up to Cardin for Yang when she has a wardrobe malfunction: The beauty decides to thank him the best way she knows how, with tits. Little does Yang know that Jaune is not such a pushover when it comes to these sorts of things.





	1. Flash Fire

The Beacon cafeteria has never been a place for composure. Students crowded the room, making it difficult to navigate. Fortunately, there was enough order to establish seating. Everyone was sitting where they would normally, including the individual members of Team RWBY, most notably a certain Ms. Yang Xiao Long. 

Between classes, training, and getting into fights with what are basically super Villains; Yang firmly believed lunch time was her time to relax, so as such she thought it perfectly reasonable to unbutton the top few buttons of her shirt, as to allow her comically sizable chest to breathe a bit. Oh how she would live to regret that decision. 

As she sat on the end of the lunch table, next to her teammates, walking towards her in an attempt to walk around the cafeteria table and take his normal seat was one who would not so much regret Yang’s aforementioned decision: Jaune Arc. 

At the table behind her house only two seats across from her position was one who would DEFINITELY regret that same decision off-screen: Cardin Winchester. 

(You might now begin to see where things are going)

“ Jaune, over here!” yelled Yang’s little sister, Ruby, waving at the blonde idiot and pointing to his seat. 

“Ruby is too friendly towards that guy” Yang thought, questioning her sister’s friend as she rolled her eyes. 

Yang never really knew what to think of Jaune. He was nice enough to everyone else, but acted kind of shy and passive anytime he was around her. Maybe he was intimidated by her big sister status, after all, Ruby got along with him great. Still, there was really nothing about him she saw as particularly noteworthy. 

Noticing his friend through the crowded cafeteria, Jaune made his way towards where he would normally sit for lunch, which was, coincidentally enough, across from Yang. However, before making it to his seat, something had caught on Jaune’s foot about two chairs away from the edge of the table, and had caused him to trip. 

In an attempt to prevent his fall, Jaune stuck his arm out in hopes of grabbing onto something in which to hold onto and hopefully prevent his collision with the ground. He was unsuccessful… well mostly. 

He had indeed grabbed ahold of something, at least temporarily, however the object he had gotten ahold of wasn’t able to support his weight, and ended up falling with him. After hearing what sounded like a rip and a short scream, as well as a room-full of gasps, Jaune looked up from the floor to find something which probably made him wish he had looked up a little faster. 

There she stood, Yang Xiao Long, face beet red, covering her now bare chest with both hands. (Barely at that, considering the chest in question)

Jaune had a swirl of emotions, as well as the pain from the fall, but all of that went away in the moment. Unfortunately, before Jaune could fully process the miracle in front of him, he had turned around to face the laughter of a certain Cardin Winchester, leg extended across the floor. 

“I wanted Arc to eat the floor, but I didn’t think things would go THAT well”. Cardin bragged to his teammates. “Or maybe that bimbo just likes getting naked.”

The rest of Team RWBY turned to Yang, expecting a fiery explosion to unload on Cardin, but she quite literally had her hands full at the moment, specifically with her enormous breasts of which she was attempting to prevent from being further exposed to the public eye. Instead of making Cardin one with the Earth, she crouched down to avoid being completely seen. 

But while Cardin was laughing, Jaune had sprung up almost instantly and grabbed him by the collar.  
“What is wrong with you?” yelled Jaune, directly into Cardin’s face. “It’s one thing to pick on me, but now you’re harassing girls? Piss off, creep!”

Cardin was about to retaliate, lord knows he wanted to, but had paused when he saw Jaune’s teammates, Team JNPR, backing him up. Behind them as well were the remaining clothed members of Team RWBY, not too pleased about the recent exposure of their friend and teammate. 

“Aww crap”

Cardin gulped as he gestured to his team. All at once they suddenly and swiftly ran from the encounter, being chased by Blake and Nora, the ladder of whom was probably just looking for an excuse to hit something. 

“Yang, are you ok?” asked Ruby, wrapping her cape around her sister in an attempt to cover her shame.

“That moron will get what’s coming to him” Weiss pointed out “For now we should walk you to the dorm so you can change.”

“Yeah, ok” Yang muttered, not wanting more attention than she had already received. Aside from that incident, that had been the quietest lunch in Beacon’s history. 

For the next few days, Yang couldn’t help but think of Jaune’s actions on her behalf. 

She was thinking about how a guy that she had never had much direct contact with was willing to stand up to someone who had wronged her when she wasn’t able to. She was also thinking about how he looked while he did it, though she wasn’t entirely sure why. After class she was picturing Jaune’s heroic face when suddenly something dawned on her, something that made her feel a little bad. That feeling then turned into an idea, an idea that brought a wicked smile to her face. She quickly rushed out of her room to find Jaune.

“Hey! Vomit boy” Yang yelled across the hallway at Jaune. 

“Great, now that’s back” Jaune thought to himself. 

“What’s up, Yang?” asked Jaune

“We need to have a little chat, somewhere where nobody else can see or hear us. Yang said in an expressionless voice. “It’s about what happened at lunch the other day.”

Jaune froze, thinking the absolute worst of what could happen to him in the next few minutes. 

“We’re going to my dorm” Yang said as she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him along with her. While running, Jaune was internally trying to make peace with himself to prepare for what might go down in that room. 

Alone in the Team RWBY dorm, Jaune stood nervously in front of Yang, looking at her as she staired at him from her bed. Not wanting to do or say anything that might cause her to become more mad at him than she might already be. 

“Do you no why I brought you here?” asked Yang  
Jaune was panicking, sweating, and most importantly, trying not to cry. He figured his best chance of survival was to beg for her forgiveness. He then quickly dropped to his knees and bowed his head in front of the blonde brute. 

“I’m sorry oh great and beautiful Ms. Xiao Long, please don’t hurt me” he pleaded pathetically. “I would never try to rip your shirt off like that it all happened so fast please I didn’t mean to grab you oh God I’m gonna die please I have so much left to live for don’t kill me I’ve never kissed a girl no not like this please no…”

“Jaune, shut up!” Interrupted Yang, causing Jaune to immediately go silent from his rambling. She might have gotten some entertainment out of letting him continue, but she wanted to get on with what she had planned. 

“I’m not mad at you, I just realized something a little bit ago. Something that I don’t really think is fair”

“And that would be?” asked Jaune, nervously, still with his face to the ground

“You stood up for me and acted like a true friend. I don’t blame you for what happened, but the fact of the matter is you ripped my shirt and while you were on the ground, everyone in school saw my tits…

“Everyone but you”

Confused, Jaune looked upwards to ask Yang what she was talking about, but shot up immediately when he saw Yang had removed her top, and was completely bare from the waist up.

Above her toned and sexy midriff and below her grinning face, Yang was confidently showing off her enormous breasts, which seemed to glow in the light of the room. Despite never wearing a bra, the magnificence of her breasts could never quite be portrayed as they were right now, in their current bare and exposed state. Her nipples were perky and really gave dimensions to the entirety of the mounds they belonged to. 

“I figure the best way to make us both feel better would be to give you a nice showing of what you missed out on.” Yang teased as she gave him a small wink.  
“Difference is, everyone else just got a peek, you, my little hero, get an eyeful. Stare as much as you want, I’ll even move them around for you” Yang began to bounce up and down slightly, causing the beautiful mountains of flesh to rise and drop like a scenic ocean wave. 

Jaune, being as shy as he was, quickly covered his eyes with one hand as he backed away. 

“You can’t be serous about this. He said, sticking out his arm and gesturing for her to stay back. “I didn’t want to make you flash everyone, I swear. Please just put a shirt on!” he yelled 

“Nah, don’t think so" said Yang with her usual uncaring bluntness., "Besides, I don't think you really want me to do that, but I do have an idea I think you’ll like even better”

Suddenly, Jaune felt something fill his open hand, a warm mound of soft angelic skin, centered with a supple nob of flesh that poked at his palm. Jaune opened his eyes to see that Yang had stuck her left breast in his hand while his eyes were closed. 

“What are you…” Jaune began to say

Yang grabbed him by the wrist again, but this time held his hand in place. 

“You’re not leaving here until I feel you’ve been properly rewarded for your chivalry” Yang proclaimed as she grabbed his other wrist and moved it towards her other breast. “Now be a hero and feel me up.”

Jaune hesitantly began to close his hands around Yang’s gargantuan breasts, nervously hoping this didn’t end badly for him. After only a few minutes of this, there was clear evidence on both his and her face that they were very much enjoying this. 

“Mmmm, damn Arc, keep going and I might let you save me more often.” Yang said seductively through her moans.

Noticing the red on Jaune’s face, she decided to have herself even more fun and kick things up a notch. With a quick movement, she grabbed Jaune by the back if the neck and buried his face in her cleavage. 

Yang was having the time of her life, and whether he realized it or not, so was Jaune with his face fit smuggly between Yang's humongous ta-tas. “Enjoy yourself Arc, I don’t do this for just anyone.” She said, swinging her rack from side to side, laughing as she did so. 

Shy as he may be, Jaune was not the type to lie back and take being teased like this. Having had enough of Yang, he decided turnabout was fair play. The boy squirmed his head around in order to breath, than had a quick look at his surroundings, until he located one of Yang’s nipples. With a little bit of effort, he struggled against Yang’s viscous bearhug around his head and with one motion, wrapped his mouth around it. As he began to suck, a sharp inhale from his captor was heard. As he continued, he began to see that now it was his turn to go on the offensive. 

Yang's entire body was beginning to heat up, and with it she began to lose focus on what she was doing. “Oh shit, that feels so good” she whispered, letting go as Jaune’s tongue worked in circles to stimulate the sensitive nub. After regaining herself a bit, felt she needed to get back control of the situation, as well as some of her lost composure. 

“So Arc, wanna to see me completely naked? 

For a good thirty seconds, Jaune was completely silent. This disappointed Yang slightly, as she preferred the comedy in his earlier reaction of spazzing out and acting like a complete weinie. Still, she saw an opportunity and took it. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Jaune’s, gently kissing him before pushing her tongue into his mouth and waking him up from his state of silence. 

“So much for never kissing a girl” she teased again after backing her face from his “And by the way, I’ll take that as a yes.”

Yang then turned around, moving her hips a little bit for Jaune’s viewing pleasure, before pulling down her shorts. The black garment was skin-tight, which gave Yang an excuse to wiggle her way out of it and allowed Jaune to watch as her round backside bounced around like a sexy gelatin. 

“At least she has enough restraint to wear underwear” thought Jaune, easing more comfortablly into the situation than before, though still very anxious from what he was watching.

With her shorts now around her ankles, she stepped out of them and struck a bit of a pose for her hero, even going so far as to slap her cheek, creating a slight ripple effect across her bottom. 

"First my tits and now my ass, you must have pleased the Gods at some point in your life to be this lucky." Yang teased, putting a finger in her mouth. "So, what’cha think?”

At this point: Jaune was more confident than ever before, which lead him to say something he would have never dared say earlier.

“I thought you said you were going to get COMPLETELY naked”

That made Yang step back for a split second. Now this was unexpected. She was hoping he would stutter out some response about how she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. But somehow, Jaune had gained control of the encounter, and now was the one teasing her. Something about this didn't feel right.

As she looked back at him after the string of thoughts, she noticed Jaune give her a wink of his own. That was the last straw for Yang, she didn’t like to lose, but she hated being taunted. 

“Hell no!” she thought “I’m not gonna take this sitting down! Actually no, I will take it sitting down… on top of him! I’ll have this jerkoff calling me mommy by the time I’m done with him!” 

Yang clearly had some issues to work out, by now wasn’t the time for her to be thinking about that. 

Yang turned around and walked towards him. With a grin much like hers from earlier, her watched her as she put her hands on his chest. He was so busy staring into her eyes that he didn’t quite notice where one of her hands had went. Suddenly he felt a fierce grip around his bulging manhood. It was too late. 

“So here’s what we’re gonna do Arc.” She said directly in Jaune’s face, holding his iron-like shaft in her equally iron-like fist. 

“You, not me, are going to get completely naked. You'll put your hands over your head so I can see what you're packing down there. If I think it's worthy of my time, I’ll decide what to do with you. If you're as lucky as you've been so far, you may even get a little use out if it with me. But first thing's first, clothes off and dick out, do I make myself clear?”

Jaune began giggling, than outright laughing.

“What’s so funny” asked Yang

“I think you underestimate me” he said, his eyes looking down

Confused, Yang looked down to see what he meant. She was surprised to find Jaune’s right hand was just underneath the waistline of her panties, middle and index finger extended. 

“Oh” she uttered, realizing her predicament. 

“I suppose this means we’re at an impasse” Jaune suggested “Or at least we would be if I weren’t still fully clothed. I know you’re fast, but I don’t think even you could strip me down completely before I finger you into submission.”

Yang blushed slightly, not from the comment, just out of slight embarrassment for letting herself be caught off-guard. Of course she didn’t expect this to turn into a contest, but how did she end up giving away all her leverage to Jaune of all people. He just didn’t seem the type to take control like this. 

“I’ll tell you what” Jaune began. “I’ll get naked if you do, then we’ll take turns. You get something from me, I get something from you. I go first though”

“No fair!” Yang wined. She really was not enjoying being on the receiving end of teasing like this. Than again, maybe some part of her was. 

Jaune leaned in and whispered into her ear “I don’t think you’re in much of a position to argue”

Jaune then stuck the rest of his hand into Yang’s underwear, feeling the heat off of her mound, with the tips of his fingers brushing against her entrance. 

“OK OK, you win” Yang admitted in a frustrated voice, her face now blushing in the same way Jaune's was. She stood up and made the motion to remove her now damp orange panties, when she was interrupted.

“Nah ah ah, not so fast” Jaune doted, shaking his finger at her face.

“What, you said you wanted me to be naked” Yang retorted, now even more frustrated that she was being borderline edged by this guy. 

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that” Jaune asked smugly. “As part of my first request, I’m going to strip you”. 

Yang froze, this was not something she was used to. She was being made to play a completely different role than was per her norm. She was even starting to question whether this was gonna be worth it, but than again, she probably knew it would be. In fairness she might have had time to ponder the thought more if she had not been caught completely off guard hey what she saw next. 

Jaune stood in front of her, now naked, and his erection clear to see. He didn’t seem to be at all embarrassed like before, and looking down at the appendage, Yang wasn’t surprised. 

“Oh God he’s gonna crack my jaw open with that thing” Yang thought to herself, but her thoughts didn’t get that far as Jaune approached her, looking her straight in her lilac eyes as he grabbed her waistband. He slowly, very slowly, pulled her underwear down until the girl who tormented him just an hour or so ago was absolutely in the buff. He was going to enjoy this. 

“On your knees” Jaune demanded, standing upright and pointing his finger downward. Yang complied, knowing the implications. 

“Now open wide”


	2. (Giving) Head games

Yang did not like looking stupid. She didn’t mind goofing around when everyone was having a good time, but looking awkward or out of place was something that she didn’t want to catch herself doing. Yet here she was; on her knees, completely naked, with her mouth agape. Though many people would kill to see that, in her mind, she looked stupid. 

And that made him very happy. 

Jaune positioned himself so that he was lined up with his target. “I think you know what to do now.” He said, seductively. It’s hard to picture Jaune really doing anything seductively, yet here we are. 

Yang went to grab Jaune’s thick shaft, when suddenly her wrist was grabbed instead. Yang was confused but sure this would somehow end up being more degrading towards her. 

“I never said you could use her hands. Be a good girl and put them behind your back.” He strictly demanded 

There it was. 

As mentioned previously, Yang did not like looking stupid, but she was running out of patience. After being felt up, ogled at, and just barely touched where she REALLY wanted to be touched right now, she needed to get the ball moving. More like get his balls moving. She was willing to act in a way she normally wouldn’t if it meant expediting some of that sweet release. And now there were just more roadblocks being put it her way. This was upsetting her more and more. 

“But how am I supposed to suck you off without my hands?” she asked, obviously with a bit of a whine in her voice 

“You’ll figure it out” he said with a slight chuckle “I think you can do anything when you want it badly enough, and I can see you definitely want it badly.”

Damn, he had a point. 

Yang leaned forward and began. Starting by grabbing the side of Jaune’s shaft with her lips, than working her way up to the tip. She felt so awkward nursing a giant dick, and she was embarrassed knowing that the guy it was attached to not only had her dead to rights for the time being, but also that he was having the time of his life watching her squirm. She wasn’t gonna let that stop her though. A deal is a deal, and she was going to make the most of it. 

Finally Yang’s mouth enveloped the head as she began to suckle lightly on Jaune’s tip, making cute little suckling sounds as she did. Using her tongue, she worked at the tip, hoping to elicit some reaction from Jaune, though nothing came from it. After about five minutes of this, she decided it was time to push herself a little. She took a breath through her nose and surprisingly, a small moan escaped her mouth as she went a little deeper. Back and forth Yang bobbed her head onto Jaune’s dick in a very pleasurable sight, when something got her attention. 

“You look adorable when you’re horny and desperate” Jaune teased

That did it. Taking her mouth away from the member, Yang uttered something after a few panting breaths.   
“When this part is over, I’m going to spend so much time riding your face that your tongue will dry out.” Yang decreed. “I’m only sucking this now so it doesn’t go limp inside me and you’ll be lucky to walk after what I plan to do later.”

With no words and no expression, Jaune grabbed Yang by the forehead and with one hand, angled her head upward so she was looking at the ceiling. Taking a step forward, he plunged his massive cock down her throat, making her sound like a fish out of water. Her eyes widening as this thing she had struggled a bit to fit into her mouth in the first place was now being ramrodded into her like she was a rifle being cleaned. Tears fell down her cheeks as she gagged, then right as her face started to turn white, it stopped. 

Jaune took himself out of Yang’s throat and walked away, only a couple steps. As she was catching her breath, panting heavily, a few daring words were spoken considering who they were being said to. 

“Give me your best shot”

Yang looked up to see Jaune, fully confident and fully naked, eyeing her down and waiting for her next move.   
“What the hell, Arc is really playing to win here” she thought. She would not back down though. 

“Lay down on the bed” Yang demanded “Face-up, head facing me”

Jaune got onto position, and as expected, so did Yang. She strutted forward and stepped over so Jaune’s face was nestled snuggly between her legs. “My turn”

Yang dropped down, her lady parts making satisfying contact with Jaune’s mouth. Already she was ready to burst, but she knew she had to hold out or she would have no chance at getting another round in. 

Jaune’s tongue traced around Yang’s lips, the ones not on her face that is. First delicately, then with great speed and precision, he hit all her key spots. This did not go unnoticed. 

Yang had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from moaning, which was counterproductive as her other hand was pinching her long since erect nipple, causing her to want to moan more. Still, at least she felt in charge. 

“Yeah, eat me out you little bitch” Yang thought “How’s it feel being on the receiving end this time”

Yang was pushing more and more towards climax, but she wanted to have a little fun with Jaune like he had done with her. Lifting herself off of him, she looked down expecting to see a dumb, wide-eyed look. 

This son of a bitch was smiling. He had the same shit-eating grin he had when he was in charge. 

“Hope you’re enjoying yourself” Jaune said slyly

Yang’s frustration was at a boiling point. She would not let this guy keep the upper hand.

“Fuck you Arc, I’m gonna sit on your face!” she screamed internally

Turning around, and even spreading her cheeks to get the point across, Yang plopped right down on Jaune’s stupid grinning jerk face. She began to bounce up and down and rock her hips in an attempt to get the message across. She would not be outdone. She closed her eyes and lifted her head up in satisfaction before looking back down. Then she saw it, the thick piece of man meat that had fucked her face before. Now Yang was the one with the smile. 

“Ooh, what’s this?” she asked, acting coy. “Must be a toy for me to play with. 

Grabbing his shaft, this time without a countermeasure on his part, she stroked it up and down. The skin was thick and she could almost feel his heartbeat, but make no mistake this thing was all muscle, and one thing Yang knew about muscles, they get worn out after use. She knew what she was about to do. 

Yang picked up the pace, stroking harder and faster, expecting to hear a moan or two from Jaune, but figured she wouldn’t hear much if she’s muffling his face with her ass and thighs. She continued her playing with the dick, even going so far as to lick the tip like before, only this time she had control over it. Or so she thought. Shortly after Yang picked up the pace, so did Jaune. 

Like a sprinter shooting off from the starting line, Jaune’s tongue went berserk. She didn’t think a human tongue could move so fast, except maybe when Nora talks. This was bad, like really bad. Yang’s arm stopped moving, her body focusing all of her energy into her core. Sure he had been eating her out this whole time but this was like having a moving blender between her legs. There’s no way she could hold out with something like that going on. 

“What the hell is this guy, I’m not gonna make it, I’m not gonna make it”

Then, all at once, Yang came. Yang came to a screaming orgasm that made her eyes roll back and her toes curl. All of the heat from her body drained as she cried out in ecstasy, her head sinking down while her ass remained floating in the air. Her legs started shaking uncontrollably and her tongue popped out of her mouth. It was another indignant position, but she didn’t give a damn. The release she had been denied had finally been given to her, and she was going to enjoy it. 

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Yang rolled off to look at Jaune, expecting to see him tired as well. Expecting to see the hand job she was giving him fluster him a little. Expecting to see at least some results for her efforts. 

Nope :P

Jaune looked as bright, chipper, and dammit he was still so smug. Yang buried her face in her pillow. 

“How? How is he this good? There’s no way he’s unfazed, he must be hiding it to spite me. He must just have a really good post-sex poker face. Yeah, that’s it!” 

Yang smiled into her pillow, regaining some of her lost confidence, but immediately lost it when she looked up in horror after hearing Jaune say the worst thing she could have heard that day. 

“Was that it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Within 5 hours of posting my first ever works, I've received over 200 views, 5 kudos, and 2 very positive comments. I know this might sound unimpressive to some, but I wasn't sure anyone would bother reading this. Of course I have to keep going, I don't want this smut train to end any time soon.


	3. Tongue and Cheeks

Hopelessness had began to set in. Yang didn’t know how Jaune managed to out perform her to the extent he did, but she needed to figure it out. She had started this little contest with full confidence in her abilities, but now had come to the realization that Jaune was simply better than her at sex. It felt weird saying that about any guy, especially this idiot who she thought she was just being nice to and giving a nice show. 

Why was she still going through with this? Maybe she just didn’t want to admit defeat. Maybe she was just really horny still. Maybe on some level, deep down, she liked the guy. Except for the physical level, she obviously liked him plenty there.

But this was getting ridiculous. She had already had a stupidly big climax thanks to the apparently superhuman tongue of the hung idiot, and now it was his turn again. 

What’s more, he wasn’t even phased by her jerking him off and blowing him. Hell, he seemed disappointed! Was it her? There’s no way someone with her body couldn’t satisfy any guy she came across. Guys were always ogling her, especially these last couple of days, so she had to have something up her sleeve that could turn the tide. From Jaune’s teasing earlier, she knew she was still tight, so maybe that was her way out of this. And maybe… 

Yang knew what she had to do, but first she just had to endure this next round. 

“Do you still want to do this?” Jaune asked in a way that seemed to break his dominant character for a bit. “We don’t have to”

“No, it’s fine, just give me a second to recover” Yang said, trying to formulate her plan entirely. “After this next round I’m gonna finish you off though.” She didn’t know why she said that. 

“Care to make it interesting?” Asked Jaune

Yang was scared. Not just concerned or worried, for some reason that suggestion actually scared the hotheaded party girl. Make it interesting? What more could he want from the situation? However, she wasn’t  
about to back down after putting on such a brave face. 

“Anything particular you have in mind?” she asked,  
hoping he didn’t see through her façade. 

“Well, we’ve been switching between dominant and service roles, so I feel it only makes sense that the winner be declared the dominant and the loser… “

“The bitch” Yang continued, knowing where he was going with this. 

“I was gonna say that the loser stay in service to the winner, but if you don’t mind the terminology I think I like “bitch” better.” Jaune explained, staring down at her. “Of course if you just wanna stop now you could prevent all of that from ever being a factor. I’m giving you an out here.”

“Like Hell I’m gonna lose after being given an offer like that.” Yang said with a new-found attitude towards the situation. This was her chance to wipe everything that had happened so far from the record and maybe even get herself a little treat now and then. If Jaune was her fuckboi, he wouldn’t have any room to talk about this encounter. She could finally live this down, and all she had to do was make Jaune submit. Her plan had given her enough confidence to think this was all within her reach. 

“You have yourself a deal, now do your worst!”  
“Hmmm” Jaune hummed, putting on a pondering face. Then, looking like he came to a conclusion, moved into action. 

Jaune slowly got down onto the bed and lied down on top of Yang. She was expecting him to use that massive weapon of his to put her down, which would only make her plan easier to achieve. She guessed she would have to endure another round of this freak of nature before getting the victory. Jaune started kissing her neck. Yang moaned as the heat hit her and warmed up the rest of her body, making her eager to be touched again. She turned her head and met her lips with his, kissing him again like before, only this time, he was taking the lead, and she was enjoying it more. His hands moved up and down her midsection and occasionally he copped a feel of her prize tits that he had gotten so acquainted with before. Jaune moved up slightly farther before breaking the silence. 

“You seemed to like being eaten out, and this time I won’t have to stop just because you have a hair trigger, so I guess I’ll just do that again. 

Jaune slid down Yang’s body, so Yang laid her head back in preparation. This didn’t seem like a challenge at all. She had just recently came so she was still a bit sensitive, but she thought this should still be nice for her. She had a comfy bed, pillows, and a soft face between her legs, it was all anyone needs in life really. 

Then, out of nowhere, Jaune lifted Yang’s legs into the air and wrapped his arms around her lower stomach, folding her into a “C” shape. 

Yang’s legs were already spread in preparation of being eaten out. Even though she didn’t want to close them, it felt like a natural thing to do. Before she could do that or even get over the shock of basically being dumped on her head and held upside-down, Jaune began to dive in. 

Yang’s body was not quite ready for the flood of pleasure being pumped through it currently. Not only was she being licked like a friggin' plate of gravy, she was being held upside down with her legs spread. It was a situation a person can’t really prepare for. She knew by now that Jaune got off from her own embarrassment, but even worse, she knew now that so did she. This new position left her with her pussy in the air, and do to Jaune’s grip, she couldn’t do anything about it. He not only had a close up view of her holes now, but full control over anything that he would want to do to her. Hell, she could barely see with her tits bouncing around almost on top of her face. She was entirely exposed, and even though it was just the two of them, being in this position was a big nervous wracking. If someone did see her like this, well it would make the incident in the cafeteria look tolerable. This made her both excited and panicked. She was weirded out by this feeling, but let it happen because it was Jaune causing it, which for some reason made it not quite as bad. Not that she could do much to stop it even if she wanted to. 

Jaune soon stopped using his tongue and began using his hands instead, inserting his two primary fingers into Yang, and using his other to play with her clit. 

Yang’s mind stopped working. “This must have been how Jaune felt earlier” she would have thought if she wasn’t on the verge of being fingered into hysterics. 

Her blank mind knowing only the repeated pleasures being inflicted on her body, she hadn't been aware Jaune was able to see the look on her face. With this new information, he decided to switch to a new plan of attack. Removing his hand from inside her, he turned his sights to a different spot. Spreading apart her cheeks in much the same way as she had done before during her last turn, he took a moment to appreciate what he saw, then began to service her other hole. 

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!”

Yang’s eyes opened wide again as the words boomed out if her mouth, nearly emptying her lungs. Her earlier state of bliss was due to the repeated sensation of her first hole being stimulated non-stop, but this was new. She had never explored her ass before, though she knew to keep it clean in case she was to decide upon it one day. Jaune’s tongue felt like a rocket shooting into her. The suddenness of it all gave Yang’s current orgasm new life. So much so that she had lost all the will she had reserved to not finishing yet. 

Yang cried out loud again, though Jaune did not stop. With his tongue now settled in it’s targeted location, he resumed his earlier tactic of blasting the hell out of Yang’s exposed and vulnerable pussy with his other. 

“Please, I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” Yang screamed, hoping Jaune would ease up on her slightly 

Jaune, focused on his performance, stopped his tongue temporarily and responded in a rushed yet firm manner. He kept his hands moving though. 

“The round doesn’t end when you finish” he put simply “It ends when I’m finished with you.”

She was screwed, and also being screwed. All Yang could do was try to keep breathing as Jaune went back to working on both of her holes. She knew that Jaune could theoretically keep this going as long as he wanted. And to make matters worse she had no defense against to the new two-pronged assault her bottom half was now dealing with. Then it hit her. It might knock her out for a week when this was all said and done, but she had finally figured out his secret and how to turn things in her favor. He wasn’t doing this for her pleasure alone. He felt a sense of gratification from watching her squirm and squeal. All Yang had to do was make this no longer fun for him, and she would have not only a breather between rounds, but her opportunity to take this game once and for all. She stifled herself as much as she could and focused on breathing through her nose. She tried to stop squirming despite how much her body shook from the orgasm. 

After a few minutes of the maddening silence she put herself through, Jaune stopped his attack on her privates and stood up. 

“Get up and bend over.” He ordered. “Spread your legs and touch your toes”

It worked though for some reason, Yang had to resist the urge to say “Yes sir”. She mentally slapped herself for the thought and got her mind back to the matter at hand. She had been given the opportunity she had looked for, and even if Jaune had finished, she still had her turn afterwards to put him through more than he could handle. She couldn’t lose.

Yang positioned herself as instructed, spreading her long, toned legs and allowing the shape of her round as to be fully appreciated. After Jaune’s hands grabbed her by waist to stabilize her, she waited for the inevitable sensation. She took a sharp breath when she felt the tip of Jaune’s freakish dick against her open slit. Moving it up and down, even grazing the formerly unexplored hole above, which really sent a chill down Yang’s spine, but in a good way. Jaune eventually found his way back to the first spot. Expecting a sudden insertion, she was instead greeted with a sharp impact to one of her cheeks, and a loud smack as skin collided with skin. 

She almost fell over from the surprise, but managed to stay on her feet, albeit very annoyed by the move. If she wasn’t bent over, she would have turned her head around to give him a dirty look. 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself” Jaune said, with a more familiar goofy grin. She had to admit , she much preferred to his sadistically sexy one from before. 

“Wait, did I just call him…”

Before Yang could finish the thought, Jaune had slipped into Yang, causing her to emit a slight yelp. She had been fucked senseless so far, but all of that was more along the lines of foreplay. An appetizer for the main course. After being made to endure humiliation and teasing over and over for his amusement, she was now ready to take the victory she wanted. And to be honest, she knew this was gonna became amazing fuck. After matching the rhythm of Jaune’s thrusting, she decided now was her only chance. 

“Your sweet dick belongs to me now, Arc! She screamed 

She felt the strength flow through her body as her eyes turned red. She began moving her ass back and forth, faster and faster, each time with more intensity than before. Not long after, the room began to shake, even knocking books off of Blake’s book shelf. 

Jaune was thrown slightly aback by this, worrying about the noise they must have been making, but shrugging it off shortly after. He didn't have much to worry about in terms of losing, the activation of Yang's semblance just startled him. Anytime something you have your dick inside of starts glowing it warrants some concern. Keeping his hands on her waist, he got back on track and kept trying to keep pace with her. 

“I will beat him, I WILL beat him, I WILL BEAT HIM! Yang repeated to herself with increasing intensity, every word fueling her movements. 

“I’m gonna ride him every day like the stallion he is. He’s gonna come crawling to me every time I call him.  
That’ll show him.  
That’ll show everyone I’m not just some girl who’s shirt you can tear off whenever you want.  
I have standards.  
I’m a confident woman with big, beautiful tits and if I want to show them to someone that’s my choice, not anyone else’s.”

Yang’s semblance stopped. Was that why she was doing this? Because she was upset about what people thought about her.  
This sudden discovery seemed to wash away the problems she had been dealing with for the last few days. Even so, her head was still filled with questions. 

“I really liked all the stuff we’ve done so far, even more when Jaune was in charge. Should I let people dominate me like this? I think I still like to take charge like I used to? Maybe it’s OK that I like both, but why did I pick Jaune? It couldn’t have been just because he stood up for me. I’m sure that helped but there’s something else about it. He’s always nice to Ruby, he’s actually nice to just about everyone. Maybe I should give him more of a chance, I definitely know we have at least one thing we can do together now.” 

These last thoughts ran through her mind before everything hit her at once. Time had run out. Yang collapsed, her aura depleted, draining from her the little energy she had been able to regain. Before passing out, she looked at Jaune and uttered her one last thought. 

“OK, you win”

After what seemed like forever, Yang’s eyes opened to find Jaune at her side, looking like he was before all of this had happened. Goofy grin, caring eyes, and dammit now she had to admit it, she thought he looked pretty good. He was still a dork though, even if he could pleasure a killer whale with that piece of his. If she had been able to see him like this before, she would have had a very different opinion of him.

Taking her eyes off of Jaune, she looked around, she was lying in her bed, still naked, but covered in a blanket. She felt good, ridiculously good in fact. Not only after resting up but also after clearing her head with what she had realized before. Jaune spoke up to her

“Did you have a nice nap?”

Yang smiled and went to get up, but winced before lying back down. She didn’t realize how sore she was. Guess they both really did do a good job. 

“You should stay in bed” Jaune warned her, pushing her head back onto the pillow.

“I told everyone you had a really bad fever and that you would be out for at least a day.” “How do you feel? “ he asked

“Good, I needed the sleep” she responded

Jaune smiled again “No, I meant how do you FEEL? ”

Yang was confused. She wasn’t quite sure what he meant. 

“Look Yang, I saw you were clearly upset about what happened in the cafeteria, so I wanted to make you feel better. I wasn’t sure how, but when you brought me here to show me your tits, I figured I might take a shot at easing your discomfort that way. Of course I knew you were partly the submissive type from the start, so I had to compete with you to get you out of your normal role as a dom. Sorry if I went too far.”

This was all too much for Yang to believe. Not only was Jaune the crazy sex machine she got one hell of a pounding from earlier, but now she was finding out that he planned in some part to dominate her, AND SUCCEEDED. She felt like she should be mad, but honestly was happy to have all the anxiety she was carrying out if her system. 

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to be my bitch” Jaune told her, winking 

She smiled, similarly to the beginning 

“Don’t take it off the table yet Arc” she teased as she lightly punched him in the shoulder. “Just let me rest up a bit first, OK?”

Jaune smiled once more, which made Yang smile again. 

“Speaking of which…” Yang began with a slightly mischievous tone “How far did I get, to getting you off I mean? I have to know."  
“Not even close” Jaune said as he shrugged his shoulders apologetically “Sorry”

Yang sighed “Should have figured, I honestly forgot how much aura you had. Even my semblance can’t compete if you can just shield yourself the whole time like that. Too bad for you, if you had been doing it for real it would have felt fantastic." Yang returned Jaune's wink 

Jaune looked confused “What are you talking about, I wasn’t using my aura”

Yang rolled over, shoving her face into her pillow. Jaune was too polite to interrupt her as she screamed into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May/may not be the last chapter of the series. Might just base other works off of it. Depends on how I feel


	4. Thundercats are on the Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand, I was able to get off my lazy gay ass and actually write something. Fun fact: these come from my half-awake morning bi-lesbian fantasies, so you guys have that to think about.

Blake Belladonna: A quiet, introverted cat faunus who loves books and hopes to achieve peace and equality with humans

Nora Valkyrie: A hammer-wielding hyperactive ball of chaos who could power the city of Vale indefinitely just by talking and could single handedly wipe out the reserved rations of the entire Atlas military in an afternoon. 

Clearly these two don’t have much in common, but there was one thing that saw them joined on this common goal: they both hated Cardin Winchester.

Cardin was an arrogant, not to mention racist prick, which obviously didn’t attract Blake towards him, considering her was a faunus (despite Cardin not knowing that). His “macho” demeanor and methods of getting what he wants through force and unfair advantage made Cardin remind Blake way too much of someone she really didn’t like. 

As for Nora, well her friends hate Cardin, and Nora would take any excuse she could to beat someone up, so that’s as fair a reason as any when you think about it. 

This one shared trait on it’s own wasn’t enough to create any sort of closeness between the two, but in the past few days had done so after the event with Blake’s partner and Nora’s partner in crime: Yang Xiao Long. 

The two had been hanging out with each other for the last few days, and in a way had seen a lot of familiar traits in one another. 

Nora saw the reserved and honest parts in Blake that she liked about Ren. They allowed Nora to be as energetic and loud as she wanted without fear of interrupting anything Blake wanted to say or talking to an extent that Blake wouldn't want to listen.

Blake noticed familiar parts of Yang’s carefree and high-spirited attitude in Nora, and as an introvert didn’t mind having someone around to keep attention away from her. 

“Do you lift your leg to pee?” asked Nora, walking through the halls with her new companion

“That’s dogs” Blake responded, not giving the question much attention 

“But you could if you wanted to?”  
“I guess…?”  
“COOOOOOL!”

Mercifully for Blake, the conversation was put on pause when they ran into a certain Mr. Jaune Arc, who had been something of interest on the girls' minds as of recent. 

“Hey, Jaune!” Blake yelled across the hall, surprising both Jaune and Nora. Blake had always been the quiet one, so for her to actively engage the beginning of an encounter was very out of character, as if some pre-destined plotted scenario were driving her actions towards it. 

Jaune froze in the hallway, still being awkward despite his “activities” for the last few days. He stood in place, still as could be until Blake and Nora ran up to him. 

“Jaune, I have something I want to say to you” Blake began as she Jaune in the face. “It’s about Yang”

“ooooooooooo” Nora added, covering her mouth and circling her other hand in the air as a kind if one-person crowd commentary. 

Blake stared disapprovingly at Nora for a second before resuming her train of thought. 

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been hanging out with her a lot over these last few days” Blake continued

“Yeah…” Jaune gulped

“And since the incident with Cardin, Yang wasn’t really feeling great, but after you came into the picture, everything seemed to change”.

Jaune gave up, he knew he had been figured out. 

“Blake, I just want you to know that I never meant for any of that to happen. I really am sorry, I swear.”

“Sorry for what?” Blake looked at Jaune confused. “I just wanted to thank you for caring for her and cheering her up over the last week or so. Yang was so upset all the time but now everyday she goes alone with you for a few hours and she’s been happier than ever”

“In fact she has this new youthful glow about her” Blake continued, not yet fully thinking about the situation 

“And she’s been walking with a limp…”

Blake went quiet for a second, then her eyes opened wide as she finally put the pieces together. 

“You didn’t!”

“Didn’t what?” Nora asked “Plow Yang like a snow bed on a fresh winter morning? Of course he did, you didn’t know that, Blake? It was kind of obvious.”

Blake looked at Nora, than back at Jaune. Both were surprised to find out Nora pieced this together so quickly, but she just couldn’t believe what she was hearing and needed to sort this all out for herself. 

“Meet my in my dorm, both of you” Blake said as she ran off

After Blake had left, Nora looked back at Jaune. 

“Not that I’m not impressed, fearless leader, but I have to say you might have gotten yourself into a sticky situation. Don’t worry, your loyal teammate Nora Valkyrie has your back.” She stated with a smile  
Jaune gulped again, anticipating his comeuppance.

Minutes later Nora and Jaune knocked on the team RWBY dorm room door. A moment later, it opened to reveal Blake, of whom they both were expecting. Well Jaune was expecting anyway, Nora was hoping it would be a giant chocolate bunny. 

“Come in” Blake said stoically, guiding the two through the door and closing it behind them. 

“Blake I….” Jaune began, reaching to put his hand in Blake’s shoulder, but before he could, Blake turned around, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. 

“What do you think you’re doing with Yang” asked Blake, angrily 

“Well that’s easy, he’s laying down some sweet pipe into her” chime Nora, gleefully 

“NORA AS YOUR LEADER I NEED YOU TO STOP TALKING!!” Jaune screamed 

Blake got angrier 

“Do you think I’m just going to let you take advantage of my partner while she was in an emotionally vulnerable state? You’re sick. If I ever see you touch her I’ll through you from the roof of the building” Blake threatened clearly not thinking straight 

“But, but…” Jaune began 

“But what!” Blake yelled 

“It was her idea” Jaune spat out

Blake and Nora both looked at Jaune, stunned. 

“You expect me to believe that?” asked Blake, in an almost mocking tone. 

“I swear, she invited me into the dorm, like you did now, and started stripping. Next thing I knew we were going at it, that’s how it happened”

Blake couldn’t believe what she was hearing, there’s no way he was telling the truth, but than again she had to at least let him fully explain to determine whether or not it was possible. 

“So what did you guys do first” asked Blake

“What?” Jaune responded, very surprised by the nature of the question.

“You say you two did it, I want to hear you explain it.” Blake demanded 

“Ummm, ok” Jaune responded, startled

“Well first she went down on me” 

“She sucked your dick” Nora corrected him

“Y-yeah, and after that…”

“How did she do it?” Blake interrupted

Jaune tilted his head, thinking he must have misheard her 

“I want a full description” Blake demanded again, tightening her grip

“I umm, told her to get on her knees…” Jaune began again

“You told her?” Blake interrupted again, in disbelief 

“Yes” Jaune nodded, clearly becoming more afraid by the minute 

“I put it in her mouth and she started working it with her tongue, than after a while she started teasing so I shoved my dick in harder and she started gagging and that’s when we moved to the bed” Jaune yelled all at once, blowing Nora and Blake back a bit. 

“OK” Blake paused to gather her thoughts “So you claim you two went to the…” she stopped “Wait, which bed?” 

“The one on the bottom right” Jaune responded

“You two had sex on MY bed?!” Blake screamed

“Sorry, she suggested it” he said, shrugging his shoulders 

“Unbelievable” Blake mumbled as she let go of Jaune and walked away. She went to sit down on her bed, but hesitated and finally sat on the floor. 

“There’s no way what you’re saying is true…” she said quietly

“Blake I swear, I’m not lying” Jaune pleaded 

“Y’know, there is ONE way you can see if what he’s saying is legit…” Nora chimed in, with a blush on her face. 

Jaune and Blake both stared at her before she continued

“Blake, if you have doubts about the accuracy of Jaune’s story, why don’t you try it out yourself and see if it holds up”

“What are you talking about?” Blake said standing up suddenly in response to the suggestion, facing Nora and turning her back to Jaune 

I’m saying” Nora began, walking towards Blake “That this little story you had Jaune tell us so far is making me feel a certain way. I gotta admit I’m a bit curious, and I think you and I should put Jaune to the test to see if he’s as good as he claims to be”

“Nora, that’s ridicu-mmmph” 

Blake was interrupted by Nora’s mouth now suddenly invading hers, while her hands roamed around the goth kitty’s shaped body. Blake was clearly resisting at first, but moments later gave in and started kissing back.  
After a bit, the two stopped and pulled their faces apart. 

“Wow” Blake broke the silence “Just… wow”

“That’s not the end of it” Nora stated seductively as she held her and against Blake’s waist. After laying one more quick kiss on Blake’s lips, she moves her mouth to the gaps of Blake’s neck and started kissing there, visibly and audibly exciting the faunus moreso  
Jaune was sitting there watching all of this and didn’t know what to think. He had almost missed Nora looking at him. Noticing her, she gave her leader a wink while slowly moving her hands into the hem of Blake’s pants and deeper into the waistline of her underwear.  
Than, in one swift movement, Nora yanked down Blake’s pants and underwear, leaving her bottom half as bare as the day she was born.

Jaune considered himself a good person and liked to think he had done some good in his lifetime. However, even he was not naïve enough to think that he had ever done anything to deserve what he had been given just now, for in front of him was the greatest treasure in all of Beacon. The venture so great many believed it to be unreal. Known to make the sane mad, and known to bring the mad peace. In front of him was the mythical and legendary Bellabooty. Not only that, but Jaune was also laying eyes on it as the Gods intended, in its pure, natural form. Jaune nearly wept as he saw all that was good in life, still bouncing from its release, presented in front of him. 

Blake jumped at Nora’s action and quickly turned around while covering the nudity of her front, knowing full well that her hands were not enough to cover her ass completely. Seeing Jaune in his state of wonder brought a frustrated blush to her face as her eyes burned into him. 

“We’re not done yet, Nora said as she swiftly reached around Blake’s front. Shoving Blake’s hand out of the way, Nora began rubbing Blake’s mound, while her other hand was undoing the buttons on Blake’s shirt. After this was done, the shirt and blouse slipped right off, releasing Blake’s impressive breasts into open air. Blake, attempting to turn around to scold Nora, was caught off guard when their mouths became interlocked again. 

Jaune was now watching Blake Belladonna and Nora Valkyrie, the latter of whom had somehow had time to get naked herself between all of this, making out and about to do more, in front of him as he slid down the wall and fell to the floor. 

Nora broke the kiss and backed away, keeping one leg interlocked with Blake, then, out of nowhere, Blake received a push on the back and began stumbling forward before being tripped by Nora’s interlocked leg. Forced to break her fall, Blake put her arms forward catching herself with her face inches from the ground. Lifting her head up, it took her a second to realize where she had landed. In front of her was a tremendous bulge, on the verge of tearing itself out of Jaune’s pants, only centimeters away from touching her face. She went to back way, but before she could get off of her hands and knees, Blake’s body was struck by a wave a sudden pleasure. She looked back to find Nora, knuckle deep between her legs. 

“OK fearless leader!” she began, continuing her rhythm of thrusting in and out of Blake “You say you got head from Yang, let’s see you go two for two, whip that big boy out!”

“Nora” Blake began fighting to speak through the pleasure “I’m not sucking his OMIGID OMIGOD FUCK!!" Blake was interrupted as Nora increased her speed, than looked at Jaune while proceeding to give him a thumbs up.

“You were saying?” Nora remarked 

“….Ok, I’ll do it” Blake responded between moans  
Jaune looked down at Blake, who gave him a nod as both of their faces were getting redder and redder. Jaune unzipped his pants and took out his piece.  
Blake’s heart stopped for a second as she wasn’t expecting what she saw. Jaune’s dick looked like a podium on which all her dreams and happiness rested atop, all she need do is climb it and everything she could want in this life would be given to her. Jaune did not have to act as Blake lunged forward and began tracing her tongue around his head, causing him to wince. Nora gave Blake a firm smack on the ass, causing her to make a surprised sound like someone stepped on a cat’s tail. 

“Quit teasing and start pleasing, worship that cock, kitty!” Nora screamed like a crazed sports fan pumping up her team

Blake obliged, as she wrapped her lips completely around his tip and began bobbing her head up and down the length of his shaft. Jaune started breathing heavy as the apparent cat goddess of fertility in front of him was going down on him expertly and enjoying every second from the looks of it. What must have been about 10 minutes had passed when Blake’s eyes started to roll into the back of her head. 

“I can feel her clenching, she’s about to blow” Nora announced 

Jaune had rediscovered his dominant side and now intended to put it to use. 

“Nora, flip her over and turn her around” Jaune ordered sternly 

“Aye-Aye fearless leader” Nora replied, giving a salute and a smile 

Before she could regather herself, Blake was rolled over onto her back with her feet facing Jaune, also being denied her sweet release.

“Now” he said looking down at Blake’s face

“Spread you legs”

Blake blushed as she complied, showing what prize lay between her thicc delectable thighs. 

“Good” Jaune responded “Now, you’re going to eat Nora out while you finish”

“Yes sir” Blake quickly answered “Just make me cum quickly”

“Oh I’m sorry, I forget to mention one last thing” Jaune said with a sinister smile. “I won’t he making you cum, you’re going to play with yourself in front of me”  
Blake’s eyes widened as she turned her head away 

“I… don’t know if I can…”

Jaune made a circular motion with his finger. Picking up on this, Nora turned around and began lowering herself ass-first on Blake’s face. Holding his hand out, gesturing to stop, Nora complied as Jaune mounted Blake until his face was just in front of hers. 

“I suppose that means you won’t get to finish” Jaune stated “Does that change your attitude?”

Ready to protest, Blake opened her mouth, but instead of words, a sharp gasp left as, unbeknownst to her, Jaune had began circling her clitoris with his thumb. With her legs now shaking, Blake knew that her only chance of what she wanted was to comply. She nodded in silent agreement.

“Not good enough I’m afraid, you’re gonna have to tell me what you plan on doing” Jaune stated, pushing her more and more psychologically  
Blake hesitated, being naturally shy and all, but later muscled enough resolve to utter the following words. 

“Please watch me as I make myself cum for you Jaune”

Jaune smiled, and signaled for Nora to resume. Blake looked up as Nora’s core lowered onto her and soon enveloped most of her face. She began moving her tongue up and down and into Nora’s folds, exciting the tiny pink psychopath. Blindly, Blake then reached down between her legs and began to pleasure herself. A warm rush from her core flowed through her body as she picked up the pace, eliciting mewling sounds and causing her knees to lose their strength. 

This was a sweet torture for Blake, not only knowing that no orgasm she could reach with her own hands could match up to one she would get from Nora let alone Jaune’s thick cock, but also knowing that she was laying there with her legs spread, as Jaune Arc watched her canoodling herself. Everyone knew Blake was shy and didn’t particularly like to interact with others, but only Blake knew something in particular about herself. She enjoyed being submissive in the bedroom, as infrequently as anything happened there. True she was a bit if a prude, but if she did get involved, her role was already set. Unlike Yang, Blake had no interest in teasing or flustering others, she liked to be used as a means of making other people feel good. This fact made her pussy tremble as those criteria were being met completely right now.

A rush of heat flowed through Blake’s body as she and Nora loudly finished in unison. After the two caught their breath, Nora got off of Blake, who threw herself into Jaune’s arm and locked her lips with his. Lifting Blake onto her own bed as Nora stood up behind them, Jaune intended to continue the session when suddenly the bathroom door opened. 

Steam pouring into the room, the teens looked in shock as out walked none other than Yang Xiao Long, completely naked and wiping her face off with a towel. Yang finished drying off and lowered the towel to find her three friends, naked and enthralled in front if her. After a second’s hesitation, instead of being in shock of the situation as they were, showed that she was little more than slightly annoyed. 

“Dammit guys, can’t I have anything to myself?”


	5. Cat-Ass-trophy

Blake rolled over, unintentionally giving Jaune another glimpse of her mythical ass. 

“This isn’t what it looks like!” she yelled at her still naked partner, clearly ashamed of what had happened.

“Oh really?” Yang replied, looking up at Jaune, smiling when she saw his face. “So what, did he fall or something?”

“OK, so maybe it is kinda what it looks like” Blake mumbled, her face reddening. “But I can explain!”

“Blake, relax” Yang laughed, nonchalant towards the situation. “I can’t say I’m not attached to Jaune at this point…” she said giving Jaune a wink in the process. “But to be honest, I’m kind of feeling what you guys have going on here. Mind if I join?”

Blake’s mouth was wide open, having not fully processed what her partner had just suggested. 

“I… what? You want to…what? You mean… what?” Blake incoherently responded, her mind shaken between getting caught in the act, Yang’s sudden proposal, and her still fresh orgasm. 

“All that reading and that’s the best you can think to say?” Yang teased. “You’ve already had a taste of Jaune’s talent, and I’m certainly gonna partake now that we’re both here and ready, and Nora… actually Nora, why are you here again?”

“Meh, thought I’d kill some time” Nora replied, still smiling as if there weren’t a care in the world.

“Right… anyway yeah, whadd’ya say?” Yang asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Blake stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, trying hard to regain as much composure as she could, which wasn’t much considering she was still naked after being fucked silly. 

“I don’t know how I feel about the idea of sharing Jaune” Blake began. “I realize that you had him first, so I’ll leave if you still want him, but I’m strictly a sub, and sorry Yang, but you just don’t seem like the type to sit back and let someone else have their turn.”

Yang looked at Blake for a few seconds, than looked at Jaune. She gave him a nod and returned to Blake. 

“I guess you’re right, I don’t think I’m able to share Jaune with someone who clearly wants so much attention” Yang said, looking down at her feet. Well she looked down anyway, Yang has a hard time seeing past her rack. 

“I know it sounds selfish, but I feel like its for the best” Blake offered, with a hint of guilt in her voice. 

“However…” Yang continued, looking up with a smile “That doesn’t mean we all can’t share YOU”

Blake didn’t have time to respond before suddenly, Nora snuck her arms between Blake’s and locked her into a full nelson, prevention her from moving her arms while also causing her breasts to bounce around quite a bit. Blake struggled against her sudden predicament, but Nora’s brute strength was too much for her to overcome. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while” Blake heard Yang say, immediately before receiving a ferocious kiss from the bombshell. 

After their lips separated, Yang walked over to the dresser near the beds. 

“No, don’t go in there!” Blake protested

“Oh, you think I don’t know about your secret little stash of “tools” you keep under your Ninjas of Love books” asked Yang mockingly, pulling out the contents of the drawer. 

Laid out across the bed were an assortment of rope, plastic toys varying from strap-on to vibrating, and most entertaining; a collar with a cat’s paw print medallion hanging from the middle. 

“You are one kinky kitty” Yang teased. “Guess we know why you never want to hang out, you seem to have everything you need here.”

Blake’s face went red yet again, her dirty little secret now being presented in front of her by someone she greatly admired. Still, she couldn’t help but acknowledge that she was enjoying the humiliation much the same as she had when Jaune was administering it. 

Yang walked towards Blake and firmly pinched one of her nipples, causing the faunus to wince with slight pain.

“Come on Blakey, you can’t say no to being mine and Jaune’s sub when it’s obvious how much you’re loving the idea of it” Yang proceeded to tease

“I… I don’t, I just…” Blake stuttered, trying to find the words amidst the sensations. 

“Oh, well let’s test how true that is, shall we?” 

Yang let go of Blake’s nipple and slowly tracked her hand across the girl’s beautiful midsection, causing Blake to take a sudden breath. Slowly but surely Yang’s hand found its way down to her lower abdomen and eventually to it’s destination, in between Blake’s legs. 

“Are you going to give in to yourself, or are we gonna have to go through with this?”

Blake was unable to give an answer, being too caught in the moment of what was about to happen.

“OK have it your way”

Yang pumped two fingers inside of Blake’s sensitive slit, causing Blake to barely hold back her moans. Rubbing her thumb over Blake’s clit, Yang slowly picked up speed until Blake wasn’t able to hold in her sounds of ecstasy. 

Just as Blake was crossing the line , Yang removed her fingers and Nora released her hold, causing Blake to fall to the ground with a whimper. 

“B-b-but” Blake began.

“No buts” Yang responded 

“Unless you offer us yours” Jaune added in  
Without looking at each other, Jaune and Yang exchanged a small hi-five for the unintentional play on words. 

“P-please, I… I” Blake shivered, barely able to contain herself after being edged twice in a row

“Please what? You’re gonna have to speak up there kitten.” Responded Jaune, once again seeking the dominant position 

Blake was about to burst, she wasn’t going to be able to hold out, but she just didn’t feel right about joining in with Yang and Jaune, plus now Nora was here, though at least Blake recently had some first hand experience with her. She had to hold out until she could refuse, she just had to get over this wave if anticipated pleasure she had been so close to receiving.

“Nora, I think I have an idea” Jaune said, tossing his teammate the rope. “When you’re done with that, get over here”

Nora caught the rope and began tying Blake’s hands behind her back. Once she was finished she skipped towards where Jaune and Yang were standing, not caring that her own assets were bouncing up and down from the motion. 

“Since you don’t seem to want to get off, I suppose there shouldn’t be any problems if I take this chance to.” 

Jaune pushed Yang and Nora’s heads down, immediately telling them what they were about to do. Meeting on opposite ends of Jaune’s shaft, both girls began licking and suckling Jaune’s now erect member with full gusto. What’s more they were both playing with themselves while doing it. 

Blake couldn’t contain herself laying witness to something like this and began reaching for her own throbbing loins, but then realized she couldn’t do so do to the restraints placed on her moments ago. She wanted to cry, she just couldn’t take it. Blake had been brought to the brink of climax mere minutes before, now to be made to watch 3 of her friends all get off in front if her and there was nothing she could do about it. First she had been edged and now cuckled, there was only one way out. 

“Please let me cum” Blake whined quietly

Yang and Jaune looked at her “What was that?”

“I said please let me cum” she repeated

“Does that mean…” Yang began, getting off the floor and sitting atop the bed, legs crossed 

“Yes, I’ll do whatever any if you want, just let me cum, please”

“OK, but one small little thing first” Yang 

“Please, anything” Blake begged

“Alright then, you’re gonna lick my pussy” Yang nonchalantly commanded, uncrossing her legs and showing off the area in between. “Do it well and Jaune will turn you into a kebab”

Yang was taken aback as Blake darted forward and immediately began lapping at her wet lady parts. The surprise was enough so that Yang had almost jumped off of the bed in reaction. Shortly after she was glad she didn’t when she realized that Blake was a complete pussy-eating demon and could probably hollow her out from the inside if she was left to. 

Yang grabbed Blake by the hair, pushing the tied girl’s head further into her. Yang had to stop herself from screaming, and instead opted to do what she did best, make jokes out of the situation. 

“Damn, this kitty must be pretty frigging thirsty” Yang jaunted (Ha, Jaune-ted, get it), almost out of breath. 

“It’s cool, she’s gonna lift her ass in the air so I can give her this pitcher of cream” Jaune added, pointing to his dick while giving Nora a fist bump to celebrate his inclusion in the bad joke festival. 

Blake complied, rising from her squatting position and settling into a bent over position that was less than comfortable to say the least, and struggling to do so at that with her hands tied behind her back. 

“Nora, I could use some help over here, and Yang, you’re gonna want to muffle her for a little bit” Jaune ordered, grabbing both ends of Blake’s massive posterior to make sure their position was stable.   
Nora crawled underneath Blake’s spread legs and began taking Jaune’s piece in her mouth, lubricating it for the events soon to come. Meanwhile Yang got up off the bed and stuffed her tongue inside Blake’s mouth, preventing, showing her dominance while also tasting a hint of herself in the exchange. After Jaune thought he was ready, Nora remained between him and Blame while he lined up his member. Jaune lined himself with Blake’s slick entrance and slowly pushed his way in, causing Blake to elicit what would be moans if not for Yang’s tongue being pushed down here throat. Picking up speed, Blake’s reaction became more and more intense until Yang was no longer able to contain her with just a kiss, so she did the logical thing. 

Yang grabbed the back of Blake’s head and shoved it into her chest, reducing the girls moans to just muffled sounds. With Blake well contained, Yang signaled Jaune that he was in the clear to carry out his plan. 

“OK Yang, on the count of three: one, two”

Jaune didn’t bother the rest as he lifted the tip of his cock and jammed the entirety of the tool into Blake’s unexpecting ass. Her screams of surprise and pleasure could be heard, muffled by Yang’s French kiss preventing as much noise from escaping. Yang soon broke off this kiss however, giving her the chance to see the adorable getting fucked-face of Blake’s. Her tongue had been stuck out and her eyes were as wide as if she had been struck by lightning. Yang almost had some petty for the poor girl, though she knew she wouldn’t let that get in the way of a good time. 

“Awe sweetie, you’re not done yet” Yang cooed, grabbing Blake by the face as Jaune continued to pound away. She wouldn’t have minded being eaten out like before, but something told her Blake wouldn’t be able to do much in a position like this. Instead she opted to play with herself as she was doing before, taking every chance to taunt the cat girl to help get herself off. 

“I know Jaune can be a PAIN IN THE ASS sometimes...” she began, “BUTT I think you’ll find him to be pretty CHEEKY when you get to know him” Nora couldn’t contain her immaturity as she began laughing, than noticed her ability to be involved in the situation. She reached up and began to slowly lap at Blake’s freshly banged pussy lips. 

Blake was quiet, but also didn’t have things like this happen to her. All of her pleasure centers were being assaulted and worn out, her body stopped reacting to the stimulation with clenching and tightening and instead adjusted. Blake did not consider herself a virgin, and medically she wasn’t. She had penetrated herself before with the toys that were now carelessly spread around the bed. However, when it came to the intimacy of sharing her body with another person, she had never before today had that experience. She had also in neither case ever used her ass, so this was especially surprising. She couldn’t explain it, but the feeling of violation and inability to stop the invasion of that particular hole fulfilled needs within Blake she did not know she had. Because of this, she was now ready to give herself in to those performing these acts on her friend and partner. Not only that, but she was actually eager to. How could she not be when she was watching her gorgeous ally pleasure herself not but a few inches from her face. This was something Blake now was going to do and do it well. 

“Please…” Blake muttered

Yang looked at Blake with surprise.

“What was that?” asked Yang 

“P-please…”

“Please what?” said Yang with a mocking smile

“Please…more. Fuck me more”

Yang looked at Jaune and they both nodded in agreement. Jaune grabbed the inside of Blake’s thighs and lifted her up so that she was leaning back against his chest. Blake now was being held in the air with her legs spread for both of the hungry girls to see. Jaune of course couldn’t see it, but he had his dick inside her ass so he didn’t mind.

“Nora, keep her busy while I get ready.” Yang instructed 

“Okay!” Nora proclaimed, smiling 

Nora walked up to Blake with lust in her eyes. Taking a quick second to appreciate the view in front of her, Nora gazed upon Blake’s smooth white skin and all it’s features. Tout pink nipples emanating from supple orbs of flesh, jiggling thighs curving into breathtaking hips that rose into a beautifully toned stomach, and in the middle of it was a set of delicate labial lips revealing a glistening pink pussy. Nora scanned over all of this and smiled before proceeding to get to work. Her mouth enveloped Blake’s right nipple while her right hand pinched and twisted Blake’s left, causing Blake to wince at first. Eventually she began enjoying the jolts of stimulation, and if she weren’t still being ass-fucked by Jaune, would have found this to be incredibly satisfying foreplay. This relaxing feeling, however, was interrupted when Nora’s left hand began tracing around Blake’s entrance and turning her to jelly. 

“Omigodomigodomigod” Blake repeated as her heart began to race once again.

“I’m gonna…”

“Nora, I’m ready, you can stop now” Yang said from behind Nora, her body not in Blake’s view to the angle she was being held at. 

Nora removed her hand and mouth from Blake, giving a wink as she stayed in front of the poor girl’s helpless body, almost as if someone determining the events prior and henceforth was too lazy to think of something noteworthy for her to do before the following big reveal. 

“You said you would let me cum” Blake pleaded, desperate for release 

Nora stepped to the side, allowing Blake to see the instrument of her demise. Yang Xiao Long was wearing a black 8 inch strap-on, and was itching to use it. 

“No sweetie” she began before cracking another wicked smile 

“I said I would MAKE you cum”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow this one took me forever. There was so much back and forth for such a small chapter, but regardless I hope you guys appreciate my shameless, uninspired smut ;)


	6. Ride of the Valkyrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. At first I wanted to make this a not-sexy chapter full of character development and emotional relatability. Then I realized who I am and how much of smut crazed pervs my audience are. Enjoy the debauchery, I love you guys lots.

Weeks had past since the gathering between Blake, Jaune, Yang, and Nora. Mainly because Blake was so sore that it took that long before she could even think about taking part in another orgy. The others understood, and decided it would be best to wait for Blake to recover before doing anything. After all, once you have a sexy submissive catgirl who’s ass makes up 40% of her body weight in your group; it’s not like you’re willing to go back to missionary. After a few hot salt baths and eating pineapple (no seriously, that helps soreness, but it’s good for other things too ;) ), Blake felt she was able to return to her friends promiscuous activities.

And boy howdy did somebody have something in mind for her 

Jaune had revealed to Blake and Yang that Nora, not too much unlike himself, had superhuman stamina and moreso enjoyed sex for the emotional attachment than the physical part. Jaune felt it wouldn’t be fair to keep her from the harem, so he gave her the title of “assistant”. Blake and Yang had both felt bad and had decided to suggest that Nora, being a dominant, should get to do whatever she wanted with them both for a session. If they had known what the pink twink would come up with, they would have slapped themselves.

The hallways of Beacon at night. Not a soul around. Teachers would retire for the evening and students awake at a late hour would either be up in their dorms or practicing in the training room. Your chances of running into anyone throughout the night were very slim, but not zero. 

As the door to the team RWBY dorm creeps open, Blake and Yang peek their heads out to be greeted by a miss Nora Valkyrie waiting for them. 

“Nobody’s around, so come out already” Nora demanded impatiently 

The door opened, and out from it came Yang with her hands tied above her head, wearing a blindfold, and Blake crawling on her hands and knees with a collar and leash. 

One other detail: both of them were completely naked.  
When Nora had settled on exhibition as the way to go about the session being offered to her, Blake and Yang tried to protest. Two of Beacon’s hottest girls, the ultimate combo of tits and ass, just walking through the halls in the buff; the thought alone was enough to send tantalizing chills down their spines. Unfortunately for them, Nora would not take no for an answer. So here they were, in the hallway naked as the day they were born, completely exposed and unable to cover themselves.

“This isn’t fair” Blake mumbled underneath her breath

“I’m sorry what was that” Nora inquired, grabbing Blake by the hair, causing a small wince if pain to leave her lips 

“I’m sorry” Blake pleaded

“I’m sorry what?” Nora demanded

Blake’s already permanent blush flared slightly more as she thought of what to say.

“I’m sorry… mistress”

“That’s better, but just for that, I’m gonna have to go a little farther than planned” Nora exclaimed, laughing to herself 

Nora pulled out a sharpie and pulled off the cap, the sound of which frightened the blindfolded Yang. 

“What’s going on? What do you mean by “go a little farther”?”

“Well” Nora began “Since Blake here has to be such a bratty little whore, I figured I’d make sure you two knew your place.”

“But I didn’t do anything” Yang complained

“Well for the remainder of the session, if either of you say or do anything wrong, I’m gonna punish both of you, is that understood?”

Blake and Yang were silent, afraid of the newest stipulations and what things could result from them. 

“I said, is that understood?” Nora restated with a noticeable shift in tone. 

“Yes Mistress Nora” both girls replied hastily, not wanting to further prolong their degradation. 

“Good, now how about we start with you, Yang”

Nora began marking the bruiser with her sharpie. Yang had no way of knowing what was being written on her body, but figured it would have to be something humiliating as the focus was entirely on her breasts. 

“Hmmm” Nora pondered “I think I need to balance this out. Oh, I know”

Nora scribbled something quickly on Yang’s left cheek, the lines almost burned in Yang’s mind with the thought of what could have been written. 

“OK Blake, you’re next, ass in the air”

Blake complied, sinking her head farther into the ground, letting her ass rise up to meet the will of her mistress. 

Nora once again began marking her sub, writing what one could only imagine were incredibly lewd and demoralizing terms. Blake felt the tip of the sharpie slide across her skin, each press and curve sending chills throughout her entire body. Without thinking, her legs naturally spread apart, allowing cool open air to greet her now radiant core. Maybe she was an exhibitionist after all. 

“OK, all done. You know it’s a shame neither of you can see what I put on you, but after this, you two should be pretty used to shame.” Nora joked, laughing freely, knowing neither Yang nor Blake would risk a response.

“Oh, one more thing” Nora’s voice and face brightened.  
Yang felt a sharp pain, further amplified by her lack of sight, and realized Nora was placing clamps on her nipples. 

“Now spread your legs” Nora whispered in Yang’s ears, causing Yang’s stomach to sink. 

Yang felt as her entrence was filled by a round, smooth object of an altogether small size considering she regularly takes Jaune. A thinner, flat device, seemingly plastic, was then strapped around one of her thighs as Yang thought she felt a chord connecting the two bounce off the inside of her leg. 

“Don’t move sunshine, I have to take care of the cat” Nora sickeningly joked, causing further distress between the two subs. 

Blake, with her head still low to the floor, almost jumped up as she felt a cold metal make contact with her ass. There was a chilling wetness, more than likely lube or Nora’s saliva, making her squirm at the odd feeling. The object was pushed in with relative ease, though Blake had to stave off moaning. Almost immediately after, Blake almost came as another thicker object was inserted into her other hole, this one she recognized as one of her vibrating sex toys. Her mind was panicked, knowing that whatever Nora had in mind would undoubtedly not be subtle, and might end up with the two making a fair amount of noise. The idea of someone looking out their dorm room and seeing her was a nightmare, and the worst part was that some part of her got excited at the thought.

“Let’s test things out, shall we?”

There was a split second click, then suddenly the clamps on Yang’s nipples, the object inside her, and both objects inside Blake began to vibrate, causing the two to let out a noticeable moan before forcing themselves to stifle. Nora seemed very pleased, turning the devices off and allowing a breath of relief to leave the girls.

“So here are the rules” Nora began. “We are going to walk a full lap around the hall. All and all it should take about 15 minutes. If either of you cum or drop the toys inside you, we stop where we are and you both get punished, and trust me, I’ll be trying to make you scream.” She finished with a frightening tone.

Blake and Yang were in Hell, it had to be. The idea of what they were about to go through resonated within both of their minds. They had no idea how this was gonna turn out or whether or not they could even go through with it. 

Yeah right, like they have a choice.

“OK, then let’s start walking” Nora exclaimed, switching the toys back on. 

Yang could feel the muscles in her legs tighten and clench with every step, the tantalizing vibrations being pulsed through her body from three different spots, making her knees want to buckle. She knew without being able to see herself that she looked like a whore. Her breasts were exposed and bouncing freely, and unlike the incident with Cardin where it was only for a split second, now she was unable to cover herself theoretically allowing someone to admire every curve and movement of her breasts for as long as they desired. Meanwhile her shaved mound was barely hidden by the flesh of her thighs and if someone were to walk up and grope her, she would be powerless to resist. Not to mention with the way her body was being stimulated, she would probably not be able to stop herself from having an orgasm right in front of them.

Blake was humiliated. She was crawling around like an animal: a pet faunus for a human mistress. With each demeaning move of her hand and knees connecting with the carpeting of the hallway: her mind raced of what she looked like. A naked, defiled, and chained slut who would literally and figuratively be beneath all who wished to use her. Her pussy was wet, causing the inside of her legs to become sleek, further depriving her of any modesty or dignity. She looked like a horny animal in heat being detained, miserable and desperate to satisfy her carnal urges. Her ass swayed back and forth, hiding nothing of itself from anyone who may have come near her. Even though nobody was there to see her but Nora, and she herself would be able to hear anyone coming before the others with her cat hearing, the idea was still nerve-wracking. 

As the three approached the first curve of the hallway, several minutes in, Nora noticed a part of the floor raised ever so slightly higher than the rest. Feeling she could have a little more fun before things really picked up, she went out of her way to step on the raised bot of carpet, which as it turns out was a result of a squeaky floorboard. 

When Yang heard a loud creaking noise, her heart damn near jumped out if her chest. Her mind played through nearly every scenario of someone opening their dorm room door or walking down the hall and seeing her in her current state. Instinctively she went to cover her breasts. Apparently she had forgotten that her hands were tied and in the struggle to bend over and prevent herself from being revealed, she had allowed the object inside her to slip out. Realizing what had happened, her face went white.

“Uh-oh, looks like someone doesn’t know how to close their legs” Nora teased, turning off the toys.“Of course you two know what this means.”

Blake cursed inside her head, at first blaming Yang but soon realizing she wouldn’t have been able to hold out much longer either. She stopped crawling and awaited for the punishment they would both be about to receive.

“Alright, both of you, lean forward against the wall, backs arched and asses out, spread your legs too.” Nora ordered

Both girls complied, having a pretty good idea of what to expect. 

Nora took a few steps around the two, gazing up and down and taking her time to let them think about what would happen next.

“Shake for me, both of you” Nora demanded

Blake and Yang were both surprised, but quickly got over it when a hard smack met both of their backsides, making them let out a sharp yelp. They began to wiggle their hips and bouncing their naked asses up and down. If this were for Jaune or each other, this would be something either would be happy to do of their own accord. But doing it under instruction and especially where anyone could see them, was a different story entirely. Blake especially struggled to keep her own toys in while bouncing, and while Yang’s ass was not small by any means, Blake just had an unparalleled behind that naturally bounced and jiggled much more doing something like this. 

“Do you know what most guys would do to see you two like this right now?” Nora creepily mentioned, causing the two girls to feel even more ashamed and excited.

“In fact, I bet Sun would love a picture of this”

Blake stared at Nora with helpless eyes as the crimson blush on her cheeks began to glow. She would have screamed if not for the circumstances, her butt cheeks clapping together were making enough noise as is. 

“What’s the matter Blake, do you still have some side dick you need to tell us about” Nora questioned, staring Blake down, grinning. 

“What!? No…I just” Blake stumbled through her words, not being able to focus do to her current actions and the interrogation she was receiving. 

“He’s a really nice guy, I just don’t want to make him feel bad is all”

“Is that all?” Nora teased “Are you sure it’s not those washboard abs, or is it the tail? I’m sure you could find some fun uses for that.” Nora prodded more, slapping both girls' asses again to reinforce her dominance. 

“Okay, maybe he is kind of hot, but I swear there’s nothing going on”

“Don’t worry Blake, as long as you don’t drop your toys like Yang did her egg, I won’t have to “accidentally” send anything. Isn’t that right Yang? 

Yang squealed ever so slightly as Nora’s fingers crept between her legs and into her moist pussy. Her legs almost collapsed out from under her as Nora clearly wasn’t just teasing, she was trying to make her have a screaming orgasm right there in the hallway. Even still, she had to continue the punishment, knowing better than to think some heavy petting meant she was done with it. Because of this, Yang was left to bounce and grind on top of Nora’s curled fingers. 

“This isn’t fair” Yang whined, not thinking about the consequences of her words. 

“Oh, really” Nora inquired, quickening the pace. “And why is that”

Yang stated quiet for a second, then sheepishly responded “Blake’s not getting fingered while she dies this.”

“Blake has a fake dick inside her ass right now, I’d say this makes you more than even. But if you’d like, I can give you one”

“No!” Yang responded louder than she wanted to. “I mean, I’ll take this” 

“That’s what I thought” said Nora, continuing her pace.

Another minute or two of this went on before Yang had began to show signs of approaching the edge. She was just about to give in to her orgasm when Nora pulled out her hand, leaving the busty blonde unsatisfied.

“That should be good for now” Nora ordered, grabbing Yang by the shoulder to face her on the right direction as she reinserted the vibrating egg into her.

“But next time I won’t be so easy on you two. Now get back into position and let’s continue” 

Nora switched the device back on, signaling that the walk was to continue.

Once again, struggling through their embarrassment and excitement, Blake and Yang made their way through the hall by order of their apparently sadistic mistress. Minutes that seemed like days passed, each moment going by stretching the intensity of the “pleasure” being forced on them. Gritting their teeth, the two poor girls attempted to wait out their suffering. Yang had it slightly easier, not only having her ass spared save for the spankings, but also do to her nature relative to Blake’s. As she had made clear, Blake was 100% submissive and had no interest in any other aspect of her relations. Though Yang had certainly discovered a strong submissive side from her time with Jaune and now Nora, she was still a Dom in many ways, especially when Blake was the one being submissive to her. Blake was turned on at the idea of being humiliated and degraded, and Yang could relate, however one thing was being drastically overlooked: Yang was turned on by Blake’s humiliation. Her dominant side took a good deal of joy from knowing poor Blake was squirming and becoming increasingly desperate with each second that went by. From what would happen next, it definitely seemed like she was right. 

“Stop, both if you.” Decreed Nora, almost shouting, scaring the two girls beyond the normal.

Both girls froze as Nora walked behind Blake and bent down, her skirt revealing that she had apparently been going commando this whole time (not that either girl would know). Nora inspected Blake’s toys, watching as they moved inside her and constantly tried to work their way out. 

“Spread your legs” 

Blake did as she was told, revealing that between her thighs was a hot, sticky mess of arousal. She couldn’t hide it, but she had been desperately trying not to cum and failing almost the entire time. 

Nora smiled as she turned off the vibrators and walked right up to Yang’s ear. 

“It looks like Blake doesn’t know how to contain herself.” She whispered “I suppose I’ll have to use you to teach her”

Nora untied Yang’s hands, bringing a bit of relief to the blonde, not that she thought Nora would let her cover up or anything. 

“Turn around and get down on all fours” Nora instructed 

Yang mimicked the position Nora had given Blake before. She was expecting to be made to eat one or both of the two girls out before Nora began to speak again. 

“Blake, please describe to Yang and I the dildos that are inside you” Nora requested, being much more cordial than expected. 

The question threw her off a bit, but Blake knew better than to hesitate when asked a question at this point.

“The one on my pussy is black, 8 inches long and about 3 inches in diameter, the one inside my ass is purple with only a 2 inch diameter and a length of 6 inches. Both a battery operated vibrators and can be remotely operated.” 

“Wow” said Nora, impressed with Blake “You really know the ins and outs of these things. 

Blake smiled, but Nora wasn’t done yet.

“Too bad these aren’t yours” she added, taking the vibrating egg put of Yang, causing the girl to emit a moan of relief. 

“There’s actually about an extra 4 inches on both, and they’re both double sided. Can you tell me what that means” she requested, grabbing Yang’s hips to tip of the perceptive catgirl. 

Blake clenched her fists at the idea, but now knew without a doubt what Nora had in mind. 

“You want Yang and I to go… ass to ass” she forced herself to say

Yang’s face turned to horror, imagining herself and Blake in such a compromising position. They would be made to look like beasts in how the rippling sound of flesh against flesh would pair with the sounds they wouldn't be able to stop themselves from making. Their misery and ecstasy would only grow the as each thrust brought both of them closer and closer to climax. That wasn’t the part that scared her though. Yang didn’t have a good reaction to anal sex. The first time anyone had ever stimulated that part of her body was with Jaune, and that nearly gave her a heart attack. Trying to see herself thrusting something that big into that hole with both her and Blake pushing it in, she couldn’t see herself being able to take it. 

Unlike Jaune though, Nora wasn’t willing to play games with her, she had to do what she was told, that was the agreement. 

Yang stuck her ass into the air, resting her weight on her knees and her newly freed hands.

“OK, put it in” She said, barely able to make herself finish the sentence.  
Nora was happy to accommodate her as she guided Blake’s body, backing her up until the toys were aligned with both girls' holes. Yang took a deep breath in preparation for the worst. Then it happened, the toys were slowly pushed into her. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be, the insertion into her pussy slightly taking the edge off of the anal penetration she was bracing for, but still it was much more than she had ever done. She was also slightly disappointed about her ass being taken by a piece of plastic. She had no plans for it, but if anything she might have liked to offer it as a nice little present to Jaune someday. 

“Oh fuck” muttered Yang, getting used to the unfamiliar penetration.

“What she said” Blake responded, reiteration the point  
Nora was enjoying the show, almost tempted to lift her skirt and join in on the action, but she knew there was still fun to be had.

“You two must really be some horny sluts to be fucking each other in public like this” Nora stated in an attempt to embarrass the two girls farther.

“Well she’s not wrong I guess” Blake thought to herself, breathing heavily.

“Yes, mistress” Yang acknowledged, succumbing to the pleasure

Both girls kept going for a few solid minutes, even continuing as they heard a subtle click. 

“Nora, what was that?” asked Blake

“Oh, nothing, just thought I’d update my phone’s wallpaper” the Redhead casually responded “How close are you two?”

“So fucking close mistress” Yang stated, almost gasping between thrusts 

“And you Blake?” 

“I’m about to cum mistress”

“Well then, I think it’s about time I tell you that we’ve actually made it through the hall already and have been in front of the JNPR dorm for about the past five minutes” Nora said, taking a step back in case of the girls' reaction.

Suddenly the thrusting stopped, Blake and Yang both stayed still, looking at the ground beneath them. A dark cloud was almost visible above their heads as the weight of their shame and frustrations produced a dark aura about them. 

“Nora…” both girls said simultaneously 

“…Y-yes?” she responded, staggering

“Just give us a few minutes”

“Fair enough, you guys are good to do whatever until you’re ready” she said, granting their request. 

Yang winced from the pouring light as her blindfold was removed. As her sight was returned to her, she was greeted by Blake’s amber faunus eyes. Both girls could see the toll the activities had taken on each other emotionally and physically. More than that, both girls could empathize with each other from the experience. Almost instinctively, they grabbed each other by the face and began to kiss, deeply and passionately as a means to console themselves and one another.

“Is their anything else you two need?” Nora asked

Breaking the kiss, the two thought for a second. After a bit, they both looked at each other with a smile, clearly coming to a conclusion.

“Well” Blake began “We would be a lot more comfortable if you got naked before you go in there with us”

Almost instantly, Nora ripped off her attire, revealing her perky breasts and jiggly butt, even going so far as to strike a bit of a pose in the process. “Is this ok”

“Yeah” Yang responded “I just hope Jaune isn’t too eager to see us. I really would love to end with something gentle after all this hardcore stuff, maybe just getting eaten out or something.”

“He should be fine with you two just sixty-nining off to the side” Nora informed her

“We couldn’t do that, he’s been waiting for us all night.” Blake reminded “With how we look right now, he’ll probably want to stick it in us as we’re walking through the door” 

“Oh, I think he’ll be able to manage” Nora said, smiling  
As she opened the door, the girls were met with the sight of Jaune, naked at the edge if his bed, having his notably sized and very erect dick blown by a bound and naked Pyrrha Nikos, underneath of whom was an apparently very hungry and lustful Weiss Schnee. 

“Hey guys” said Jaune upon seeing the two. By the sound Pyrrha’s mouth made at that moment, Jaune was clearly was excited to see them. 

“What took you so long?”


	7. Drowning in Jell-O

Blake and Yang’s mouths hanged open, fixated on what was before them in the room. Not caring that they stood there still naked I’m front of two others they were not expecting to see, with the door still open nonetheless. 

After ten or fifteen seconds of silence occupied only by the sounds of Pyrrha and Weiss performing the contrasting oral activities, Jaune spoke a second time. 

“I didn’t feel like making them wait, so we just decided to start without you, hope you two don’t mind.” He brought up with a smile. 

Yang and Blake stared down towards Jaune’s crotch, where the blood red hair of a Ms. Pyrrha Nikos gave away how far her face was stuck onto Jaune’s dick. 

Pulling away, she immediately begun to run her mouth and tongue across the side of his shaft, moaning as she sit atop the face of the Schnee heiress. 

Speaking of which, Weiss’s hips were thrust into the air, giving the impression she was inviting the possibility of being fucked despite no-one else being there. Her hands however were fitted tightly to Pyrrha’s hips. Both girls seemed to be taking their work very seriously.   
Jaune placed his hand upon Pyrrha’s head and with gentle effort, pushed the redhead from his shaft. A slight, high-pitched whine could be heard from Pyrrha, but was replaced with a blissful smile and a flush expression when a small head-pat was received from her master. 

“Pyrrha was really easy to convince, it’s almost like she wanted to do something like this the whole time” Jaune explained, not noticing the eyes of the other girls rolling “And Weiss wasn’t about to be the only one left out, especially if Pyrrha was taking part, so I let her in too” 

“Excuse me!” Weiss snapped, her mouth still covered in a mix of her own saliva and Pyrrha’s fluids. “You LET me join? I could have invited myself any time I wanted to and you would have jumped through hoops to accommodate me, I know it and you know it, so don’t act like such a wait what are you OOMPH!!...”

Weiss was cut off by Pyrrha forcefully grabbing her by the face and shoving her head between the redhead’s smooth, silky thighs. Instincts set in and Weiss again began immediately lapping away.

Jaune smirked “As I was saying, Pyrrha and Weiss wanted to join in and since we’d arranged your get-together with Nora; I figured you guys wouldn’t object to me breaking them in.”

Pyrrha turned to the two, the beginning of her sentence interrupted by a sharp, sudden breath taken as a result of Weiss’s good work. 

“Honestly I don’t even think Jaune needs you anymore” she said with a smile, eyes almost rolling in the back of her head. “What do you two offer that the two of us can’t?”

Yang and Blake placed their hands on their waists and stood at attention.

“We are the invincible duo of tits and ass, blonde and brunette, flirty party girl and Goth cat-girl.” They both said, alarmingly in unison.

“I am the golden switch, Yang Xiao Long!” Yang decreed, dabbing into a frozen position.

“And I am the feline fetishist, Blake Belladonna” Blake mimicked, positioning herself in front of Yang as she struck a hero pose.

“We will please anyone with our bodies and comfort them with our hearts, and in the name of our master Jaune Arc we will make you cum! They yelled as an explosion went off behind them.

“Sorry, dropped a grenade” Nora added from the background.

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Weiss looked silently until Weiss continued her current task, encouraging the others to ignore what they had just witnessed.

“Like I said” Pyrrha continued, turning to Jaune as she stroked Weiss’s hair. “I don’t see any reason to keep these bulky half-way lesbians around when you have two perfectly loyal and serviceable subs who love you now.”

Weiss broke her connection with Pyrrha’s clit once again “I never said I loved him, and to be honest I Oh Come On MMPH!” 

“Quiet you!” Pyrrha interrupted again, shoving Weiss’s face between her legs for the umpteenth time that evening. 

Jaune looked at Pyrrha for a good while before getting up from the bed and walking towards Nora. Face-to-face, he approached her closer before whispering into her ear. Nora smiled before running back into the hallway, apparently unaware of her nude status from before she entered the room. 

“Pyrrha” Jaune began 

“I would expect someone with as much ambition to know not to question my decisions, and I think it’s only fair you make amends for the offense to my authority.”  
Pyrrha’s expression went from blissful to crushed.

“I’m so sorry Jaune, I would never try to upset you. I’ll do whatever you demand of me, I want only to serve you.” 

“I’m not the only one you’ve offended” Jaune continued  
Pyrrha stared, confused 

“You’ve also undermined your senior subs, so I say it’s only fair you make it up to them as well.” 

Jaune circled behind a clearly devastated Pyrrha, then proceeded to grab her by the wrists without resistance and tie her hands behind her back. 

“Now girls, Pyrrha and Weiss are yours to do with as you please” Jaune said looking at Yang and Blake, who were grinning mischievously. 

“But I didn’t even do anything and oh great now it’s you this time MMPH!” Weiss was unsurprisingly cut off by Blake dragging her from underneath Pyrrha and sitting upon her face, almost covering the poor Heiress’s head with her thiccness. 

“Why thank you Master Jaune, I intend to put her to good use” Yang responded by grabbing Pyrrha’s velvet red hair.

At first Pyrrha had thought Yang was going to have her eat her out, but as Pyrrha’s face was forcefully brought towards Yang’s pelvis; she was suddenly stopped. 

“Oh, you wish.” Yang abruptly told Pyrrha with a cruel demeanor. “You think I’m gonna let everything you said slide? Nah, it’s time I show you your place.” 

Yang then turned around and bent over, spreading her legs and cheeks in the process.

If Pyrrha had less control she would have shaken her head no at the idea of it, but despite her restraint, she still showed that she was not a fan of what was about to happen.

“Well well” Jaune stated with but a hint of admiration and surprise in his voice. “Looks like you’ve come to enjoy that nowadays, haven’t you Yang?”

It was true, not too long ago Yang’s body would have been shaking, unprepared for what she was doing. But seeing as how Jaune seemed to enjoy it (or at least her reaction to it) , not to mention her still fresh experience with Nora, Yang had been a little warmed up to the idea. Besides, if she was gonna fight for Jaune’s affection, she couldn’t afford to go easy on anyone. This was the right move in her eyes. 

“I can see she’s a bit hesitant, I’ll just have to help take care of that” Jaune stated before pushing Pyrrha’s face between Yang’s cheeks. 

“Now lick” ordered Jaune

Pyrrha could not bring herself to disobey Jaune, and so she did as she was told.

“Yeah, how’s my asshole taste, bitch?” Yang taunted, twirling her hips to further humiliate the redhead.

Jaune pulled Pyrrha’s head back suddenly, almost giving the girl whiplash.

“Excuse me, she asked you a question, slut. Aren’t you going to answer?” Jaune asked rhetorically.

“I'm beginning to feel insulted, Master.” Yang added

“Don’t say that, Yang. If your ass was good enough for me, I know Pyrrha wouldn't try to say she’s too good for it, right?” Jaune inquired, looking down at Pyrrha while tightening his grib on her hair. 

Pyrrha whimpered softly, then with a slight hesitation, stuck her tongue out before her head was once again pushed towards Yang’s still tight hole. 

Blake was having fun riding Weiss, but while watching the endeavor with the other three, decided maybe she should have a similar type of fun. She lifted herself from the Heiress’s face, enabling Weiss to take a long breath after presumably having a limited oxygen supply while underneath all that flesh. Afterwards she turned around to kiss her sub on the nose, then turned once again to lay down and place her face between Weiss’s legs herself. Blake was a sub after all, and besides, Weiss could only lick at her, while Blake had free reign to do whatever she wanted to the White headed snob’s nether-regions while she was down there. As such, Blake decided to try her hand at, well, trying her hands.

Weiss gasped underneath Blake’s bountiful hips and thighs while the sudden sensation of appendages entering her pussy shocked her, then began to drive her into a further frenzy. 

None of the girls present were completely inexperienced when it came to matters of lust and reproductive practice, but if she were being honest, it had been a while for Weiss. Turns out being cold and dismissive to everyone you meet puts you more into “less-fuckable” territory. Deep down though, even if she wasn’t in a massive dry spell, being part of a giant gang-bang with people she considered her friends was something she was glad she was taking part in. 

As such, Weiss began seeing this turn of events as less of an unjust and kind of avoidable punishment and now as an opportunity to do something she desperately needed. She grabbed Blake’s ass for leverage (not to mention it’s just such a wonderful thing to grab) and pushed her mouth and tongue further into Blake’s moist folds. 

Blake, not being ready for this, was initially surprised by the sudden increase in stimulation and decided to return in kind, increasing her pace and even adding another finger into Weiss’s wet hole. 

As the tempo escalated more and more, the two girls began moaning and squealing until eventually, minutes into the exchange, both simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief as they both reached a blissful climax. 

Yang was moaning with increasing pitch, not sure of how much longer she could last. She had to give Pyrrha credit, the girl was good at whatever she put her mind to. Though to be fair not quite as much as Jaune. When he did this to her it woke her from an endorphin fueled sex-coma, but this time was still immensely pleasurable for the blonde. With these thoughts running through her head, she decided she would give it a few more minutes and see how far she could get, she still needed Pyrrha to learn her lesson, but she didn’t want the girl to think she was easy to please either, a balance had to be had. Yang looked over at Blake who was now mounted on top and making out with Weiss, the two undoubtedly tasting themselves on each other’s mouths.

Then it hit her, this idea was cruel, unfair, and selfish. Of course it was the perfect plan to get what she wanted. 

“Master, don’t you need someone to pleasure your cock while these two get fucked?” Yang asked Jaune with a wink. 

Jaune picked up on what Yang was suggesting and began to play along.

“Hmm, now that you mention it, I could use a nice warm hole to fit my dick into.” He responded 

Pyrrha couldn’t take it anymore, she tore her face away from Yang’s ass and turned her face to Jaune. 

“Master please, I need your cock. I’ll let you fuck me like a whore for hours anyway you want!” she pleaded.   
Checkmate 

“I never said you could stop licking” Jaune smugly answered “Now she needs something else to fill her ass.” 

He looked at Yang, and in return her face lit up, showing she knew what he was thinking. 

“I’ve got an idea that just might work”

Pyrrha looked like she was about to cry as she watched Jaune turn Yang around and grab her by the hips. He slowly started circling his dick behind her and stopped, appearing to have landed on his target. Making a forceful thrust, he inserted himself into Yang’s once forbidden hole, causing the blonde to scream in ecstasy.

“Oh fuck Jaune, why didn’t we do this sooner?” Yang yelled, clearly no longer having any objections to what they were doing.

Jaune continued thrusting in and out while Yang rubbed herself off, her tongue hanging out to drive the point home. Pyrrha was watching the whole affair go down with jealous, lustful eyes and not to mention an unsatisfied heat emanating from underneath her. She recognized her need to do something about it or this would end with her losing her mind. Shamefully, she took matters into her own hands.

Just as Yang had gotten used to Jaune’s thrusting, she found herself caught off guard as he took her one leg in one hand and elevated it, further exposing her to Pyrrha and spreading her cock-filled pussy even wider.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck, Jaune you’re gonna drive me crazy again.” Yang yelled in a frenzied state 

Mustering up some degree of concentration, Yang looked forward and saw how upset Pyrrha had gotten from being cucced by her master. Of course she felt kind of bad for the girl at first, but as far as she was concerned this was a lesson, and Yang intended on making sure Pyrrha received the message of that lesson it loud and clear. 

“Y’know I should thank you P-money. The way you ate my ass made it so Jaune’s amazing dick could slip right in.” she taunted further suprisingly to no reaction. 

Jaune was focusing on the task at hand when he noticed something odd. Pyrrha seemed to be letting out tiny, quick breaths. Her chest would move slightly every so often despite how she shouldn’t be moving much at all. She was tied up and there wasn’t really any reason she should have to change her position or squirm around, so what could it be? Then he saw it, her thighs were pressed together and they were very slowly grinding against each other, mere centimeters at a time. 

“Pyrrha you open your legs right now!” Jaune commanded 

Pyrrha’s face lit up with guilt, having had her fun time discovered. As a servant to her master, she did as she was told and spread her thighs apart, the outside air hitting her heated core and causing her to shiver from the sudden change in temperature to her loins, not to mention the degradation of now being exposed to the other girl involved. She bowed her head in shame. 

“Don’t you dare look away!” Jaune barked again, causing the redhead to be at attention once more. 

“You’re going to watch every second of me fucking Yang, and if you behave yourself: maybe, just maybe, I’ll get around to you!

That was the first good news Pyrrha had heard since Yang and Blake opened the door. Her hope rekindled, the vixen was intent on following through, though it wouldn’t be quite so easy...

The door opened, and through it was once again, Nora Valkyrie. As she walked into the room naked, she carried the same tools used on Blake and Yang earlier, except these ones were colored white and maroon...


	8. Disturb not the Harmony of Fire, Ice, and Lightning

A smirk came to everyone’s face as Nora stood there in the doorway, devices in hand. Well, almost everyone’s.

“What!?” Weiss yelled, her eyes going wide as obvious fear spread all throughout her face.

She made an attempt to get up, but unfortunately for her she was still pinned down by the sizeable bottom of a certain Blake Belladonna. For only a second, Blake turned her head around, and in that second Weiss was able to see her current state. Her face was flush, the bridge of her nose bright red, and her eyes nearly rolled back. Moreso than that she had began to drool a bit, only small giggles and sudden spasms came from her in this state. She was borderline comatose after having been eaten out by Weiss, who was now cursing herself for maybe having done too good of a job. 

“Get off!” Weiss yelled, beginning to push as Nora walked towards her. It was no use however, her dainty hands almost seemed to sink into Blake’s plentiful cheeks, making it difficult to gain any leverage. 

“Relax” Nora smiled, holding up the Heiress’s flailing legs “You’ve had a stick up your ass as long as I’ve known you, so this shouldn’t be that hard.”  
Weiss squirmed and squealed as the foreign object touched the sensitive rim of the less conventional opening. 

“Someone’s making a lot of noise” Nora commented, looking at Blake who was still experiencing her orgasm induced trip. “We might have to keep that in check.”  
Nora pushed down on Blake’s shoulders, causing the unaware neko to take a kneeling position above the upper portion of Weiss’s torso. Blake’s was now sitting on Weiss’s head, nothing new for the Heiress today. In fact she probably would have accepted her position if not for one thing:  
Nora flipped the switch

Shockwaves went through Weiss’s body as the toy moved around inside her ass. The unfamiliar feeling alone was enough to jar the girl, but of course she had to have her face buried in an ass. Her instincts almost kicked in and compelled her to start eating Blake out from underneath like earlier, but firstly she felt the girl might not recover from that level of stimulation again, and also she still felt she had some level of control to keep. That would soon change when the cold tip of another toy rubbed against her primary entrance. 

“Shame Pyrrha can’t have sex, I got this just for her” 

Nora began “Guess we’ll just have to break it in on you”

“More like IN you” Yang added from the background, making finger guns as she slid out of frame.

Before continuing, Nora looked towards Pyrrha “You better watch this whole thing sweetie, I want you to see everything you wish would happen to you” Nora then turned back to Weiss and with a small push inserted the second toy into her tight hole. A feint scream could almost be heard from under Blake, but was muffled by another switch being turned on, making the second vibrator inside Weiss move like the first.

“Aaaaw” Nora cooed as she rubbed her thumb around Weiss’s clit “You just came from Blake too, didn’t you? Your pussy must be sensitive. If you had any ass on you this squirming would be sexier, guess I’ll just have to settle for your cute little whimpers to satisfy my needs.” As she finished that statement, Nora flicked at Weiss’s clit.

A scream could be heard from even from underneath Blake as Weiss’s pelvis shot up into the air, jolting from the sudden impact. A wicked smile ran across Nora’s face, but on the other side of the room began a new situation.

Pyrrha was being edged, Jaune was enjoying the show being put on for him, Nora was commanding the situation with Blake and Weiss to her own delight, but Yang was left out. YANG XIAO LONG WAS BEING IGNORED IN AN ORGY! There she sat, masturbating in the corner, nothing being done, nobody even looking in her direction. Even her pun from earlier was pretty much just to bump the word count. Something had to be done about this. Yang stopped canoodling herself and walked over towards the action.

“Umm, so should I finger Pyrrha or something?” she asked, clearly out of place and for once, uncomfortable

“Don’t you dare!” Nora responded almost immediately 

“Why?” Yang looked confused 

“That’s right, you didn’t know Pyrrha’s situation until today I guess. Let me break it down for you. You know how Jaune has that crazy stamina?”

“Yeah?...” Yang admitted, not sure where this was going 

“Well unfortunately for our master, so does she.”  
“Whoa, really?” Yang’s expression matching a bit of her surprise 

“Now, Jaune could probably get a reaction out of her, but in the interest of maximizing our results, Pyrrha is not to be touched, instead my fellow redhead’s fate in this group is to be edged into an inch of insanity. The only exception is a little bit of playtime at the beginning just to give her a little taste of what she’s missing. That’s what Weiss was doing when she walked in.”

“Oh” Yang stated, piecing all of this together. “I just figured Weiss was kinda everyone’s bitch”

“Oh she is” Nora blatantly admitted, to the dismay of a certain heiress who surely would have had a response if she wasn’t being driven insane by Nora’s thumb continuing to stimulate her. “If we had gotten here sooner I would have done it, but you and Blake just gave me a lot to work with.”

Yang blushed a bit, surprising with how much had already happened today. “Well than I guess I’ll just keep watching”

“On your knees” Nora blankly responded, not even turning her head from the task at hand.

“What?” 

“I said on your knees” she repeated, this time with a slightly more aggressive tone. 

Yang knew better than to let Nora get mad, especially with how much power and influence she would be allowed to take. Yang was a partial domme, but Nora was a different breed. 

“How does Blake look to you?” Nora asked

“What?” Yang responded, clearly taken aback by the question. “What do you mean?”

“Look at her face”

Yang did just that, and noticed what Nora was referring to. Blake’s face was flushed, but her expression was what really seemed out of place. Her eyes were almost rolled back into her head, her tongue was hanging out, and her normally focused and tense demeanor was now relaxed and loose. She didn’t seem to be paying attention to much around her, not do to distraction, more like she lacked the ability to notice anything. Yang was familiar with this. It had happened to her for just a few short moments with Jaune before she was broken out of it by the then new experience of analingus that she had now recently grown to enjoy.   
Blake’s mind was broken. And the cause was clearly that she had simply been fucked into oblivion.

“Wow, she must not have much stamina” Yang thought to herself. “That hallway session was tough, but I would think she would be able to handle it.”

“She outlasted you throughout most of it” Nora reminded her, making no attempt at sparing the blonde’s infamous self confidence. “But compared to someone like Pyrrha and myself who doesn’t take direct pleasure from things like this, she might as well be a hair trigger.”

“Wait, what are you saying?” Yang inquired, not fully understanding 

“Pyrrha has the same level of stamina as Jaune, to the point where nobody can realistically finish her off, that’s why Jaune chose to edge her.” Nora explained further, placing emphasis on everyone’s names in hopes it would help the idea very through. “We let Weiss eat her out just to get her orgasm started, but we never let her finish.”

“But wait, why Weiss if she… Oh my God!” Yang thought in realization, having just now connected the dots. Shortly after, the idea had hit her, something she had long since given up on but had still secretly given up on. She crawled up to Blake, who was still in a vegetative state, and pulled her off of Weiss. Blake fell into Nora’s lap and quickly fell asleep, probably from overexertion. Yang crawled on top of Weiss, staring down at the snow-haired princess.

“I’m gonna need to borrow you for the next few hours” she claimed, having no real knowledge of what the time scale for this would be (kinda like me after starting this series).

“What, you want a turn?” Weiss asked

“You’re not coming anywhere near me with that weapon of mass destruction.” Yang told her, grabbing her by the wrist and picking her up. Yang then thought to herself for a second. 

“At least not today anyway.” she added, winking 

Weiss stood up, her legs wobbled, not being used to walking with objects inserted into her orifices. 

“Yang, slow down!” Weiss pleaded.

“What’s wrong?” asked Yang

“I’m still *oh fuck* a little sensitive to all this…” she whimpered, taking short quick breaths after every other word. 

“Oh sweetie” Yang cooed. “I think we can help you with that, provided you do something for us”

“Who’s we?” Weiss asked

A sudden pop and a slurping sound was heard as Weiss’s eyes shot open before falling to her knees. Behind her was Nora, holding the two toys she had originally placed inside the heiress.

“I’m we, or I guess we’re we. Point is we includes me” she said, absolutely confident that what she had just said was understood by literally fucking anyone.

Weiss shivered a few times before angrily turning her head. “Give me some warning next time!” she yelled 

“Oooh, fiesty. Let’s see how much of that attitude you keep after this” Yang suggested with a grin

“What are you talking about?” Weiss demanded 

“We all know you’re here because of your lesbian crush on Pyrrha. Not judging, Blake apparently joined because I’m hot as fuck, but enough about that”

Blake could be heard purring in her sleep in the background having been placed atop a pillow, the closest approximation to Nora’s naked lap as could be found.

“Playing with someone else is great and all, but there’s a criteria to meet to be part of this group, and I don’t think you’ve demonstrated it yet.” Yang finished 

Weiss, surprised Yang knew half of the words she had just used, took a second to dig for the words to create a response.

“OK, so what is this apparently crucial criteria you need me to meet?” Weiss asked 

Yang pointed to her left, and in the direction of which she was pointing sat a certain Mr. Jaune Arc, of whom I honestly forgot was in this story while I was in the process of writing it. 

“What about that idiot?” Weiss inquired

“That idiot happens to be the master of all of us, and if you’re going to stay here, you need to prove yourself by showing your loyalty to him.” Yang decreed, smugly

“Fine, what do you want me to do?” Weiss inquired once again

“Suck his dick” Yang bluntly responded 

Pyrrha had an almost murderous look in her eye at the suggestion of Jaune receiving head from the girl who had been the object of Jaune’s affection instead of her. How cruel could fate be? What backstabbing would her friends resort to for her suffering? How much padding can I add to the end of this paragraph? 

“You have GOT to be kidding me” Weiss interjected 

“Look Princess, I’ll cut you a deal, once you make Jaune cum, I’ll let you lay underneath Pyrrha again” Yang offered with just the hint of a smirk on her face 

“DEAL!” Weiss jumped up and in an instant was in between Jaune’s thighs, staring down his erect member.

Moments had past, but neither had moved. 

“What’s the matter Weissy, he’s waiting” Yang teased

“Shut up, I-I’ve never done this before” she shyly admitted 

Yang turned around, a wide grin crossing her face. This was too good. Not only would Weiss be humbled and forced to admit her inadequacy, but she would also be forced to submit to Jaune and more importantly her, giving her another little toy to play with and…

“OK Yang, I’m done”

“Wait, what!”

Yang turned around doing to see Jaune lying down, panting, his dick now slowly going limp, and Weiss, wiling her mouth off with her arm. 

……….

…………….........

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”  
Yang laughed as she walked through the door, yes, THROUGH the door, leaving a Yang shaped hole in the wooden structure. Her psyche had clearly snapped to the point she didn’t even mind that she was still completely naked waking through the hall and laughing historically at 5 in the morning. Oh well, what’re you gonna do?


End file.
